Sweet and Sour Days
by Teddiursa97
Summary: The days following the best ending are filled with sweetness and sourness. From sweet revenge to sour food and counfusing confessions, they're going through it all.
1. Revenge is Sweet

**Yay! First Atelier Annie fic! This takes place on days after the Best Ending and will include hence the title Sweet days and Sour days. This chapter came from my idea on how Fitz dislikes Pepe. I was wondering why she never made his food taste bad on purpose, and well this idea formed off of that. Well enjoy plz and I don't own Atelier Annie!**

* * *

Sweet and Sour Days

Chapter 1 Revenge is Sweet

"Either way Annie," said Liese as she sipped her tea. Annie nodded as she wrote down the recipe her "big sis" was giving her. She had asked Liese for some advice on a recipe to send to her parents on the mainland, well Pepe did. Pepe wouldn't let her send any bombs this time, or at least attempt to send some bombs and asked Liese to help her think of a gift.

"Stupid Beaux! Stupid Kyle! Stupid Kilbert! Stupid short fairy! Stupid Hans!" snapped Fitz as she banged into Annie's workshop followed by Gillian laughing at the younger girl's rage. "Annie-oneechan!" she yelled running up to Annie hugging her. Liese giggled while Annie sat there shocked.

"What's wrong Fitz?" asked Annie as she patted the crying girl. Fitz sniffed a few times before taking a breath and yelling out.

"Kilbert and Kyle where in the resturant playing with their dolls, then Beaux came in and started fighting with Kilbert and Kyle went around bothering the female customers! Hans was in there and, well Kyle mistaked him for one and he began yelling, and the short fairy just joined in and wouldn't leave when I asked them too! Annie-oneechan! They could've ruined our resturant's reputation!" yelled Fitz to her big sister.

"Kyle and Killbert I believe, and I believe Beaux, but Hans and Pepe? Well Hans I believe partly," said Annie to Fitz. Fitz nodded and Gillian popped up out of nowhere.

"You should have seen him! He looked so mad and Pepe was also mad about all the racket!" yelled Gillian laughing. Annie nodded sighing at the story.

"You know what we need?" asked Liese as she looked at the younger girls.

"What! Tell us Big Sister Liese!" yelled Annie looking at Liese with sparkles in her eyes. Liese laughed and held up a finger.

"First I need some Firey Puffs, Mokomo Sour, and 500 cole!" she said making her signature money wanting pose. Everyone fell over at Liese's price.

"Why so low?" asked Annie. Liese looked confused.

"I can make it higher if you want," said Liese. "I'll explian it later for free, but for now it'll be 1,000 cole!"

"Later!" Fitz, Gillian, and Annie yelled as they ran out the door trying to gather the items before Liese charged them.

"This is going to be sweet, and maybe my little sisters will gain something," said Liese as she sipped more tea.

Fitz, Gillian, and Annie where hanging around the main plaza talking about how to get the items Liese requested. "I could take Gillian and get the sour, and you can make some puffs right?" asked Annie as she thought things over.

"Leave it to me Annie-onnechan and Gillian!" yelled Fitz running off towards the resturant to make the puffs. Gillian turned towards Annie.

"Why can't I be her sister too!" yelled Gillian as tears streamed down her cheeks. Annie began to stutter when Old Jacob, Daniel, Melody, and Hans walked up to them.

"Miss Annie and Gil!" called Melody catching both girls attention. They yelled and pulled out weapons, a book for Annie and a spear for Gillian. "Did I scare you that much?"

"Mel! We were in the middle of important thinking and bussines!" yelled Gillian happily. Everyone looked at the girls suprised.

"So Annie does have brain cells, and Gillian isn't always a slacker," said Hans looking at them. Melody giggled and Daniel just wrote down in a book.

"Hohoho, I heard you guys needed something, allow me to tell you where to get it," said Old Jacob. The girls leaned in as the old man whispered in their ears the best place for them to find Mokomo Sour.

"You'll regret saying that Honestien!" yelled Annie pointing at Hans and grabbing Gillian and running off.

"Thanks Old Jacob!" both girls called out as they ran towards the Baisen. Jacob laughed while the others where just confused.

"Now I'm Honestien? I really prefer my real name to that," muttered Hans as he watched the girls run off. Melody bit into her jerky before replying.

"I think you don't really matter what Miss Annie calls you," she said watching Hans stiffen and fluster a bit.

"I agree Mr. Hans," said Daniel meekly. Hans humphed and stormed away, he got enough of that from Liese and Kyle already. "M-mr. Hans!" yelled Daniel as he hurried off after Hans. Melody just followed while eating her Squid Jerky. Old Jacob turned and walked towards his shop.

"There!" yelled Annie as she slammed the book on the bunny looking thing. "I got one Gillian!" Annie held up the vile filled with yellow liquid.

"Haah!" yelled Gillian as she stabbed the other Mokomo and picking up her own vile. "Yaay! Level up! I got one too Annie!"

"Come on we'll use the Return Gate to get back," said Annie as she pulled out a mini door. The door grew in size allowing the girls to pass through back into Annie's workshop. "Big Sis Liese! We've got it!"

"Good job, Fitz will be here soon with the puffs. You owe me an extra 3,000 cole from the fairy's stash, it was a pain keeping the guys out of here," said Liese sipping tea. "You really need a lock for those doors."

"What did you do to them, and what about Captain!" yelled Gillian. Tears started running down her cheeks at the thought of being scolded again.

"I told him you where helping me today, also that's gonna be another 5,000 cole from the fairy or you guys. The guys, well Kilbert is off training, Beaux is wandering, Kyle is well being himself somewhere, the fairy is with Hans, and Hans is doing work," said Liese as she watched Annie empty Pepe's pillow and take 8,500 cole from his huge stash. _"Gotta remember where that is incase the fairy says he is broke."_

"Here's the expences Big Sis Liese," said Annie handing Liese the cash. Liese smiled as she took the sour off of the girls and inspected it with care.

"Perfect, all we need is to know their favorite foods and we're good to go," said Liese. Annie pulled out a book and began flipping through the book. "You keep a journal?"

"Pffft! Of course! They ask me for so much I've put a limit on how much they can order per month, week, or day, and everything is recorded in here," said Annie holding up the book in one hand. "Beaux likes Castellas, Kilbert likes Puni Pudding, Kyle likes Cheesecake, Pepe likes Chocolate, and Hans likes, well I don't know that one," said Annie as she closed the book.

"Just make him something special, okay Annie? Make him one without and with the sour, Gillian do the same for Kilbert, and Fitz will do the same for Beaux, but make sure they eat the good one first. As soon as they begin to get the puffs and sour ones run," said Liese simply. Annie nodded and picked out recepie books to look through them.

"Why do I have to make the food that'll be for Beaux?" asked Fitz. Nobody had noticed that she had been standing in the doorway ever since Liese had mentioned her name.

"He's the one closest to your age, and plus he's the least likely to get mad at you," said Liese winking. Fitz just nodded looking at Liese oddly before walking over to Annie.

"Hans is getting normal Puffs, he likes fluffy and puffy stuff," muttered Annie as she closed the book. Everyone busted out laughing. "I can't believe he still wears those Fluff Shoes I made him!"

"I think he even sleeps in them!" Liese said as everyone busted out into more fits of giggles. After a few moments Liese spoke again. "Ok let's get this plan started, and to make things easier I brought over my own cauldron so the work would be faster, now let's get started!" The girls agreed and began making their items in the two cauldrons, in about a few hours they where done with everything. "Ok, now we take the sour and pour it on one of the items, and then package them seperatly. The sour in green and normal in brown, Firey Puffs will go in the green."

"Ok!" the younger girls shouted as they began to package their food in eight boxes. A few more minutes and they where done. "Now what Big Sis Liese?"

"I'm going to tell you why I am doing this," said Liese sitting down in a chair. Everyone else sat in a half circle waiting for Liese to speak again. "What we're doing is called revenge."

"Revenge!" they all shouted looking at Liese in amazement. Liese nodded.

"Yes, revenge is when you get back at someone for things they did to you. We're getting back at the boys with the desserts. I'm helping because I want revenge on Kyle for trying to look up my dress the other day, and I can't let my sisters suffer. Kilbert won't stop challanging Gillian. Hans and Pepe scold Annie for just asking questions. Kyle is a complete pervert, and he annoys all the girls. Beaux and Kilbert fight in the worst places, same goes for Kyle. Do you understand why I wish to help you?" asked Liese watching the girls reply with a simple yes. _"Plus you guys might thank me for this later."_

"It's so late, and since Pepe won't be back that means," began Annie as she looked a Gillian and Fitz.

"SLEEPOVER!" they all finished together laughing. The rest of their night was spent doing stuff girls normally did at sleepovers, laughing, teasing, and talking a little about their revenge.

The next day at lunch each girl was heading off for their location, Annie to the Comitte HQ, Liese to the Weaponshop, Gillian to the Adventure Guild, and Fitz to the Main Plaza. They all agreed to meet in Annie's workshop and to have a secreat password so the guys couldn't get in if they chased them. "Opperation Sweet Revenge is now started!" yelled Fitz, Gillian, and Annie as they ran in opposite directions.

"There's nobody to save today," said Beaux as he looked around the plaza. His eyes landed on Fitz who was walking over to him smiling. "Crap! She's gonna kill me I bet, or get Liese, Annie, or Gillian too!"

"B-beaux?" she asked using the same attitude she used towards Annie.

"I'm sorry don't kill me!" he yelled as he put his hands over his head. He closed his eyes and was suprised when a punch didn't come. "Huh?" He saw a small brown box in his face.

"It's okay, please eat this though!" she said bowing slightly. Beaux blinked and took the box from her and opened it.

"Castella! My favorite! You must have asked Annie, she's kind of like a stalker with that book of hers," he said between bites. Fitz had to keep her anger down and keep up with the sweet act for the plan to work, "Thanks Fitz!" yelled Beaux as he gave the younger girl a quick hug. Fitz's cheeks turned a faint pink before she pushed him off.

"Here! I made you some Puffs and one more!" said Fitz holding out the green box. Beaux took it without complaint and immediatly stuffed the Castella in his mouth. Fitz began to back away as he chewed the cake like food. His face immediatly scrunched up in a puckered face from the strength of the sour. Fitz quickly turned and ran as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Fitz!" yelled Beaux when he realized the girl was gone. He began to run after her forgetting about his bad sense of direction.

Gillian happily entered the guild and walked over to Kilbert immediatly. "This dessert is real good Kil-kun!"

"Oh give me!" he said taking the box from Gillian and tearing it open and devouring the pudding inside. "Thanks Gillian! Got anymore?"

"Yep! There are some puffs in this one too! You have to give me something first though!" said Gillian smiling. Kilbert looked at her and though for a moment before patting her on the head.

"That good enough?" he asked looking at her in an embaressed way. Gillian rolled her eyes and hugged Kilbert before handing him the green box and walking towards the door with her head positioned so she could look over her shoulder at Kilbert as he ripped open the box and shoved everything in his mouth. Gillian giggled as his eyes widened and his mouth screwed up strangely and he shivered. She walked out the Guild before running off giggling even more. "GILLIAN!"

"Kyle!" said Liese sweetly as she looked at him smiling. Kyle smiled at her. "Here you go sweet Kyle," she said in a fake voice shuddering at sweet Kyle.

"I knew I'd win you over Liese! Now you're bringing me gifts! My skills are the greatest!" he yelled. He adjusted his glasses before opening the package and picking up the Cheesecake. "You even know what I like! I'll treasure every bite!"

"No need! I got you some Puffs and another Cheesecake, but do eat that one first, it is the first one I've given to you. Just don't pull anything perverted got it?" Liese said as she walked to the other side of the shop that had the door on it. Kyle finished his Cheesecake off slowly and then quickly bit into the second piece. His mouth also screwed up and he let out a strange sound before Liese walked out.

"Why Liese my sweet!" he yelled towards the door only to be shushed by Ms. Amalie.

"I'm not your sweet,"Liese whispered as she began to walk away knowing Kyle wouldn't follow her.

Annie was walking around the Committe HQ looking for Hans, so far she had no luck yet, well she just entered the building. "Hmm, I wonder where Hans is," said Annie looking around.

"When you're looking for me it's never good," said a voice from behind her. Annie jumped and turned around to face Hans. "I thought you where calling me Honestien now though," he said looking at her.

"Nope!" said Annie cheerfully. "Either way I made you some Puffs," said Annie as she held the box out to him. Hans looked at her, then the box, then her.

"Thanks," he said as he tried ot put the box away.

"Can't you eat them now?" asked Annie as she followed Hans around the room. He shook his head. "Why not!" she snapped.

"Cause my gloves will become sticky and I can't work with sticky gloves," he said continuing to walk towards a room.

"No wonder you haven't had a date in your life, you're too mean and stubborn. I make something for you as thanks and you don't even eat them and tell me how they are! What do you want me to do feed them to you?" Annie yelled at him. She hadn't noticed she had followed him into his office as he sat down in his chair.

"Chopsticks are in that drawer," he said pointing towards one drawer in his desk as he picked up a pen.

_"He can't be serious! I was being sarcastic! Waah! Big Sis Liese help me!" _Annie mentally screamed as she opened the drawer and pulled on the insterments of her punishment.

Meanwhile, Liese was walking back towards the workshop when she suddenly sneezed. "Geez, Kyle. Stop thinking about me."

Annie sighed as she picked up the final puff of the brown box and held out the chopsticks for Hans to bite off. As soon as he did she reached for one of the more yellow looking ones in the green box and offered it to him. "Here."

"You're the one who offer-," began Hans as he bit down on the puff. It was sour allright. Annie decided to put extra sour on all her puffs since she had nothing but puffs. He spat the Puff out as his mouth puckered. Annie took her chance to run screaming words like "Honestein forced me to feed him" and "Freedom".

"Bye Hans!" she yelled. Annie jumped over a small box before running out the building towards her workshop.

"ANNIE!" yelled Hans running out the door, but she was long gone thanks to her Return Gate.

"Then he made me feed him!" yelled Annie as she sat on her bed. Fitz was in Pepe's hammock and Gillian was beside her listening. "So we all were suprised. Beaux hugged Fitz! You hugged Kilbert. Hans made me feed him. Finally, Kyle called Liese his sweet. Weird things happened," muttered Annie. "Hey Gillian, do you think Beaux might like Fitz?"

"Annie-onnechan! Worry about your own problems!" whined Fitz. Gillian laughed while Annie stared confused and with a knowing big sister look.

"I think the angry pounds stopped, but we're gonna get it someday," siad Liese as she walked in carrying a teapot. Everyone sighed. "Didn't you guys enjoy it though?"

"The look on Hans face was enough to make the bitterness of feeding him turn sweet," said Annie smiling.

"Beaux's hug was turned sweet from his look and him trying to follow me!" yelled Fitz. Everyone laughed at that, Beaux had probably got hungry and ended up eating the spicy and bitter food.

"Kil-kun eating everything was so sweet and funny!" yelled Gillian. Another round of laughter errupted from the girls.

"Kyle was so pathetic, but it was sweet and cute at the same time," said Liese. The other girls laughed at Liese thinking Kyle was cute. "E-either way! What did we learn girls?"

"Rvenge is sweet!" they all shouted at once. Nobody argued with that statement that night, or the next when it got even sweeter as they watched Pepe eat all the chocolate. His body looked like it would twist completely up from his short height, Pepe was too numb to scold any of them for the whole day, and the next day he just didn't feel like lecturing them. Yes, revenge is sweet.

* * *

**Yes revenge is sweet. I guess most of the pairings are clear now, but I'll list them. Sorry all Gil and Kil fans, I had no ideas on what would fit their personalities in that moment. **

**So we have Annie and Hans, Beaux and Fitz, Gillian and Kilbert, and finally Liese and Kyle. Well please review! More pairing hints soon!**


	2. Sour Fears, Sweet Parks

**This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, almost 5,000 words. Well welcome to the second chapter and thank you to my reviewer last chapter. This chapter was inspired by Kilbet's fear and the scene where Gillian takes you to the Theme park in the game. I don't own Atelier Annie, so enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet and Sour Days

Chapter 2 The Sour Fears, Sweet Parks

"3," said Annie as s he squated down into a running position.

"2," said Gillina positioning herself. Both girls looked at eachother and nodded.

"1!" they yelled running and ramming their shoulders into the black cloathed man before them. "Go inside!" they snapped pushing him with all they could. Annie turned around so she was pushing with her back.

"Why?" was all Hans could say as he stood with Ms. Amalie, Ms. Bridgette, Liese, Kyle, Fitz, and Beaux. Ms. Amalie was laughing as she watched the girls' fruitless efforts.

"Why won't you go inside the weapon shop!" yelled Annie pushing harder.

"I don't want to!" Kilbert yelled back at them. He was gripping the door fram trying not to let the smaller girls push him inside the store.

"He's an adult and he doesn't want to go inside," said Fitz watching the scene. Beaux turned to her and shook his head.

"Hopefully it isn't contagious," he said watching the "adults" arguement. "Their, 19, 21, and 26 about and they act like this."

"Gillian," said Annie turning to Gillian.

"Annie," she replied. The nodded and drew out their weapons. Annie had her book and Gillian had hear spear.

"Secreat weapon!" they yelled and began to hit Kilbert with their own weapons over and over again. Kilbert whined as the girls hit him on the head serveral times in their attacks. Liese was busy laaughing to death leaning against Kyle. Ms. Amalie and Ms. Bridgette where shaking their heads . Hans couldn't help smiling and Beaux and Fitz just stared at the scene.

"I've had it!" snapped Annie. "Pepe, Co'mon!" she yelled. Out of nowhere Pepe appeared and sighed. "Give him a good hit like you do to me please Master Pepe?"

"Fine," Pepe hit Kilbert with his huge staff before disappering agian. Both girls took their chance and ran into Kilbert again pushing him over into the shop. Both of them fell over on their butts and sighed.

"See it isn't that bad Kil-kun," said Gillian looking down at the freaking out Kilbert.

"Get me out of here!" he yelled kicking the ground. Both girls high fived and laughed at Kilbert.

"He could just get up," said Fitz.

"He's too dumb to figure it out," said Beaux. Fitz nodded. Annie stood up from where she fell and streached only to feel her hand brush against someone. She turned to see Hans looking at her and her hand right neck to his cheek.

"Uhh," she said frozen in place. Liese who had finally composed herself began laughing again at Annie's shocked face and Gillian poking Kilbert in the face with the safe end of her spear.

"Well, you're welcome for letting you guys stop up my door for a hour," siad Ms. Amalie stepping over Kilbert and walking into her shop.

"The great Kilbert being pushed into his fear by two little girls and a fairy," said Ms. Bridgette as she followed Ms. Amalie. "Amalie do you have any milk?"

"Run!" yelled Annie, Kilbert, and Liese. They took off running for their lives from Ms. Bridgette. Hans was nocked over, Gillian fell down again, and Fitz had her hand grabbed by Beaux who started running after the others. Kyle was shocked the Liese had run from him and just stood their. Hans and Gillian got up and started going after the others leaving Kyle there alone. As soon as they where gone all havoc broke lose, Ms. Bridgette hadn't had her milk fix yet.

"We left Kyle," said Hans as he looked at everyone standing around.

"He deserves it!" yelled all the girls at once. Kilbert sat down panting.

"She didn't have her milk fix," he said quietly. Liese and Annie shivered at the thought. "She goes insane!"

"I made a Mega Bomb, she took it and blew up monsters and a abandoned warehouse," said Annie.

"The Guild has crazy people like that," said Beaux. Fitz was suprised that Ms. Bridgette could go that crazy.

"No, she's just like that when she doesn't get her milk," said Kilbert to Beaux.

"Ok Liese, we made Kilbert face his fear now what?" asked Fitz. Liese had dragged them all into a game where they had to face their fears.

"I say we make Annie ride the rollercoaster," began Kilbert, "she cried for her mom when she was riding it with Gillian and me."

"You were just as scared! You even threw up!" snapped Annie back at him. Kilbert turned his head.

"No I didn't," he said not looking at anyone.

"Just admit you did Kil-kun," said Gillian as she poked him. "I was there, plus, Annie is more scared of her Grandpa!"

"Waah! Big Sis Liese don't get him please! He's gonna send me to some isolated island!" yelled Annie grabbing onto Liese's leg.

"I won't, but Kilbert might be onto something, let's go to the Theme Park!" she yelled houlding out her arms. "Come on everyone, oh Kilbert go get Kyle and then we'll go." Kilbert gulped and walked off while Gillian cheered.

"Shorty will be too short for most of those rides I bet," said Pepe appearing out of nowhere.

"Pepe! How long have you been there!" yelled Annie pointing at Pepe while Fitz was boiling.

"Speak for yourself you tiny fairy!" snapped Fitz. "You're smaller than me, you couldn't ride a single ride!"

"I'm the second biggest fairy in the forest!" yelled Pepe. Everyone sighed as the fight continued for several moments.

"Pepe. Pepe. Pepe! PEPE!" yelled Annie as loud as she could. The fairy turned towards her with his staff nearly hitting someone. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I hit Kilbert," said the fairy casting a sideways glance at Hans. "You shouldn't get distracted, you need to focus Annie, well I'm going back to the shop."

"Wait! Pepe! What do you mean!" yelled Annie after the fairy. Pepe just shot a look at her and Hans and turned around going back to the shop. "Pepe!"

"Stupid short fairy," said Fitz turning her back to him. Liese looked at Pepe and Hans.

"Run for your lives!" screamed Kyle and Kilbert as they ran past everyone. Ms. Bridgette was following them with a Mega Bomb in her hand eyes flashing in anger. Liese and Annie yelled. Annie grabbed Fitz by the hand and started running. Beaux hadn't let go of her hand yet and was dragged with here. Liese grabbed Gillian by the coller and ran for her life with Hans following behind.

"Yahoo!" yelled Gillian as she was dragged. "Theme Park fun!"

"That's if we live!" yelled Beaux still being dragged. "Someone give that lady some milk!"

Beaux finally got his footing back and started running faster pulling Fitz with him. Annie let go of Fitz's hand and started to search through her bag. "Where's my Goat Milk!" yelled Annie as she was searching through her pockets.

"Are you sure you have some?" asked Liese. Annie nodded as she shuffled through her pockets. It took her a few moments before she found her Goat Milk.

"Ms. Bridgette, don't kill us! I'll give you some milk!" yelled Annie. Ms. Bridgette stopped and held out her hand to Annie.

"Give it to me," she said taking the milk. She then chugged her milk down and let out a sigh. "Thanks sweetie."

"Safe!" yelled Liese when Ms. Bridgette was out of sight. Everyone sighed in relief knowing that they where safe from her wrath for the day. "Ok, on to the Theme Park!"

"Yay," mumbled Hans and Annie. Gillian was in a better move than them and yelled outloud in joy.

"Let's go!" she yelled picking up her pace. The other three just followed her at a slower pace.

"There you guys are!" yelled Kyle as the group came trooping up to the park. "What took you so long?"

"We had to clean up your mess," said Hans. Kyle laughed nervously and turned around.

"Beaux didn't get lost?" asked Annie pointing at Beaux.

"I gave him directions," said Fitz looking at Annie. She flung herself at her sister hugging her. "Are you ok Annie-onnechan?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, luckly I had some milk on me," Annie said patting Fitz's head. Liese smiled as she watched Annie pat Fitz's head and Gillian whine why she couldn't be her sister too.

"We're gonna look strange," muttered Hans.

"Why?" asked Kilbert looking at him.

"A bunch of adults and two teenagers at a Theme Park doesn't seem odd?" he asked Kilbert.

"If anyone asks they belong to Kyle and Liese," said Kilbert.

"That's not what I," began Hans to Kilbert.

"What! I'd never be the child of that pervert and a brother to the guy with no sense of directions!" yelled Fitz.

"Hey, I'm a little young for them to be my kids," said Liese. "Plus adults can go to the Theme Park and have fun."

"Let's go!" yelled Gillian grabbing Annie and Fitz and dragging them towards a ride. "Spinning Teap Cups! Let's spin till we're sick!"

"Yeah!" yelled Annie following Gillian. Fitz just looked at the older girls and sighed. She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Beaux.

"Can I ride with you? You don't seem fond of those two making you puke," said Beaux. Fitz lowered her eyes and nodded. "Let's go Fitz!"

"Aw so cute!" yelled Liese as she watched the younger duo walk over to a teacup. The girls sighed, they had been ditched and left with Liese, well Kilbert was thinking he had been ditched.

"Woohoo!" yelled Annie and Gillian as they spun the cup extremly fast. Both girls were pretty much squished together screaming and laughing.

"You ok Fitz?" asked Beaux as they turned the wheel slower than Gillian and Annie, but still fast enough for Fitz to be pushed against Beaux. Fitz's face was pink all over.

"I-i'm fine!" she snapped. She turned her head and continued to try and spin the cup. Beaux laughed at her and smiled. Secreatly he was enjoying his time with Fitz, even if it was only because Annie and Gillian where going crazy with spinning. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Alright," he said quietly still spinning the cup. Soon the ride came to an end and they got out. They looked at Annie and Gillian who where still spinning. "How did they?"

"Jump!" yelled Gillian. Both girls stood up, but sat back down from how woozy they felt. Their cup stopped after a minute and they both stoof up and walked out staggering towards the other.

"They look drunk," said Hans watching the girls staggered and laughed as they walked towards the group.

"So dizzy!" called Gillian as she tried to lean on Annie. Annie was also trying to lean on Gillian, but staggered under the lady knight's weight and fell forward into Hans. "Annie fell," said Gillian ina childish voice pointing at Annie.

"Are you guys drunk?" asked Kilbert as he looked at the girls. Gillian laughed.

"No, Kil-kun. Annie is under age, plus I only drink my medical juice," said Gillian as she grabbed Kilbert for support.

"Annie get off me!" snapped Hans as he looked at Annie who was laying on him. Her face was red, weather from the ride or her position nobody knew. Liese giggled and pulled Annie up off of Hans.

"Thanks Liese," Annie said as she looked at the older girl. Gillian had finally gathered her senses and was walking over to Fitz and Beaux. "Everything is still spinning," muttered Annie.

"Beaux was having fun riding with Fitz! Mmmhmm!" said Gillian looking at the two. Beaux blushed and Fitz humphed walking over to check on Annie.

"Now Gillian, let's go ride something we'll want to now, the ferris wheel! I've even decided on groups! Hans and Annie, Gillian and Kilbet, Beaux and Fitz, and Kyle and me," said Liese. Everyone except Annie groaned. She was trying to gain her balance since Liese had let go of her in the process of talking.

"Yay! I get to ride with my sweet Liese! Come on everyone!" yelled Kyle trying to grab Liese's hand.

"Why are you trying to take charge!" snapped everyone. Kyle laughed nervously as everyone glared at him.

"Ok everyone stop glaring at Kyle," said Liese as she began to walk towards the ferris wheel. Everyone filed after her talking in hyper voices, well Gillian, Beaux, Fitz, and Annie where.

"Ah," said Annie as she propped her feet up on the seat across from her where Hans was sitting.

"You're not suppose to prop your feet up," said Hans as he looked at her feet.

"My feet hurt though!" she whined looking at him. Hans sighed. "If you don't like my feet beside you there's room over here to sit," Annie said as she patted the spot beside her. He looked around and pointed to one of the rules of the ferris wheel.

"We can't get up," said Hans as he looked at Annie. She rolled those crystal eyes of hers and stood up walking over to the other seat. The wheel jerked making her tumble for the third time that day.

"Kil-kun do you want some juice?" asked Gillian as she offered her jug to Kilbert.

"No thanks," he said turning his head away from her as he watched her glup the thing down. "I feel cramped in this car."

"Don't worry Kil-kun," said Gillian smiling. She then began to talk his ears off. He didn't show it but he was listing.

"I wonder how Annie-oneechan is doing," said Fitz, she was trying hard to not look at the boy who was sitting beside her.

"I bet she's doing fine," said Beaux. He tried to look at Fitz's face, but she wasn't even trying to look at him. "Fitz," he said. She turned her head towards him. "Do you think you might be able to show me the way to the General Store one day?"

"Sure," said Fitz, she wasn't paying much attention at that time, so she didn't realize what she had agreed to. "Wait, WHAT!"

"Oh it looks like Beaux made a move!" yelled Liese. "How is going Kyle?" asked Liese turning her head to her partner.

"Annie fell, and Gillian is trying to get Kilbert to drink her medical juice," said Kyle propping his head up with his hand.

"That juice might save us all one day," Liese said turning towards Kyle. "So later let's go get some tea and talk," said Liese.

"Annie's?" asked Kyle. Liese smirked as if saying who else do we take tea from. "That's why you're the best Liese!" yelled Kyle.

"I know," said Liese.

"Ow," muttered Annie as she sat up from her fall. She noticed Hans was a little too close for comfort and that he was stuttering. She was suprised to see her hat in his lap. "How'd that get there," she asked picking up the hat and putting it back on.

"N-n-no reason!" yelled Hans turning his head. Annie shrugged and propped up her feet on the other seat.

As soon as the ride was over Gillian began to drag a reluctant Annie to the rollar coaster. "Come on Annie let's go!"

"Can I pass?" asked Annie. Gillian shoot her head and continued to walk. Kilbert tried ot slip away, but Annie gave him a look that said if she had to go through this then he would too, _again._

"I'm sorry, but an adult has to ride with her," said the man pointing at Fitz. Everyone sighed.

"I'm 18 does that count?" asked Beaux looking at the man. The man nodded and let them pass and board the ride. Everyone except Gillian sat behind Kilbert. After minutes of fighting over Fitz's height and everyone's age the guy finally let them pass.

"Sir, please take off your hat," said the man pointing at Annie. Annie turned around fuming at the guy.

"I'm a girl!" snapped Annie. The guy stepped back and nodded pointing to her hat. "Stupid hat Grandpa gave me," she said snatching it off and stomping to sit in a cart. Hans sat beisde the fuming girl staring at her without her hat.

_"She looks more like a girl without it on,"_ he thought to himself not realizing the ride had started. "Woah!" he said feeling the ride rush up the hill. He saw Annie's grip tighten on the bar. Ahead of them Fitz was squeezing Beaux's hand tighly. She was scared out of her wits.

"This is gonna be fun!" screamed Gillian from the front. Kyle and Liese where just sitting there sipping on small cups of tea the snuck on the ride. Kilbert seemed scared to death as he stared down the hiil. The ride dropped and screams filled the air. Kilbert's scream was the loudest out of everyone's, but Annie did make a ear splitting scream, mix that with Fitz's and your eardrums where nearly dead. Kyle and Liese just sat there watching everyone else yell at the top of their lungs, well Gillian and Beaux where yelling, Hans was trying to shield his ears from the dangerous screams.

"Mommy!" yelled Fitz and Annie at once as the car plummeted faster. Fitz grabbed onto Beaux in fear squeezing her eyes closed. Annie squeezed the hat in her hand wondering how Gillian got her on this ride. Gillian herself had her arms up in the air yelling, Kilbert was trying his hardest to keep his lunch down.

"My ears hurt," mumbled Hans as he rubbed his ears. "You three know how to scream," he said looking at Fitz and Annie who where hugging each other and Kilbert who was shaking. Gillian was laughing her butt off and Beaux was rubbing his arm trying to get the blood flowing again. Kyle and Liese had gone to go buy a picture of them all on the ride.

"Least I didn't call for my mom," said Kilbert looking at Fitz and Annie. They both shot him looks and walked up to his ears.

"Shut up! You where the loudest and sounded like a girl!" they yelled as loud as possible in his ears making them ring.

"Kil-kun sounded so funny!" laughed Gillian as she chugged more of her juice. Everyone took a step away from her trying to escape the scent. "Do you guys want some?"

"Kilbert does!" yelled Fitz pointing at Kilbert. He looked at the little girl giving him his you'll pay look. Gillian smiled and approached him with the vile smelling juice in her hand. Kilbert backed up trying not to get a wiff of the juice or let Gillian make him drink it. Gillian kept advancing on Kilbert until he turned tail and ran.

"Kil-kun! Come back! You haven't had any juice yet!" yelled Gillian running after him. If she was allowed to use her spear she would have had Kilbert drinking her juice in secounds. Fitz and Annie watched the oh so great adventure beg for mercy from the lady knight.

"Co'mon Fitz," said Annie tugging on her hand. Fitz looked at Annie and began to follow her slowly.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Beaux.

"I'm gonna take Fitz to ride the carousel," said Annie turning towards Beuax. Fitz let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Annie-oneechan, you remembered!" she yelled looking at her older sister happily. Annie laughed and started walking towards the line with Fitz following her.

"Need to remember that," mumbled Beuax. He watched the girls run onto the ride and sit down. "Those two are like sisters."

"That's cause Annie is one of the few people Fitz actually likes and has opened up to," said Hans looking at Beaux.

"How do you," began Beaux before being cut off by Liese and Kyle coming back.

"Hey! Where's everyone else?" asked Liese holding the pictures in her hand. Beaux pointed towards Annie and Fitz, and Hans pointed towards the purple and black dots running in the background. "So Gillian is trying to make Kilbert drink her juice, and Annie took Fitz to ride her favorite ride?"

"Ding ding ding! The winner is Miss Liese Randel!" said Beaux pointing at at Liese. Liese giggled and struck her money pose. "You're prize is you got to be right."

"That's not much of a prize," said Liese looking at Beaux. "I bet you'll pay me 5,000 cole for a picture though," said Liese showing the guys the picture.

"Crap! Liese!" yelled Beaux trying to get the picture from her hands. Liese laughed and decided to use her height and age to ehr advantage. She held the picture up high and laughed as Beaux jumped for it. The picture was funny all in all. In the front car Gillian has her hands high up obviously laughing. Kilbert was screaming and squeezing the bar to where it was almost bent. Next car Fitz was squeezing Beaux's arm to death with her eyes closed and she seemed to be screaming. Beaux was busy laughing at Fitz and Gillian and Kilbert. Annie was behind them eyes wide screaming and squeezing the cap that somehow found its way to her head. Hans had his hands over his ears with an eye closed and the other trained on Annie. Kyle was sitting there with a woohoo look on his face as he held his cup up. Liese was sitting their winking and making her money pose.

"What's going on?" asked Annie as she walked up with Fitz trailing behind her. Liese flashed the picture to her and she covered her mouth giggling. "O-oh m-my g-gosh!" she yelled pointing at it then Beaux and finally Fitz. She exploded in laughter and fell to the ground trying to compose herself. "S-s-so cute!"

"I know!" yelled Liese as she looked at Annie who was sitting up from her sudden laugh attack. "Kilbert looks so funny, not to mention Kyle!"

"Their so funny! Not to mention how cute Beaux and Fitz look!" yelled Annie standing up. Beaux had gone red and Fitz turned her back on everyone. She let out a sigh knowing that Annie wasn't laughing at her.

"So Beaux, treat our sister nice, or we'll sick Gillian on you," said Liese smiling. Beaux stiffened and held his hands up shaking his head.

"It's not like that!" he yelled at them. Liese grinned wider as she continued mentioning all the things they could do to him if her hurt Fitz.

"I'll turn you into a squishy Puni!" yelled Annie. Everyone stepped away from her a step or two suprised she could do that. "I didn't say I had mastered it yet."

"Then why use it as a threat?" asked Hans flicking her on the forehead.

"I'm almost done! You're gonna be sorry in a few days!" yelled Annie pointing at him. Liese patted Annie on the head.

"Good going Annie," said Liese playing along with Annie's threat, it was true all Annie needed was a day to get some Puniballs and she was ready for her Puni Potion.

"If I was a Puni who would keep you in check?" asked Hans looking at Annie. He heard her mutter something like that was the reason why she wanted to make him turn into a Puni. "What was that?" he asked leaning into her.

"I said that if you where a Puni it'd be great! Then I'd have one less person always nagging me!" yelled Annie. This was going to turn into a fight real soon.

"So now I nag you!" he snapped back.

"Yes! That's all you do is nag nag nag!" Annie snapped throwing her hands up in the air in anger. "If you where a Puni you'd still nag me I bet, except you'd say "Puni! Puni! Puni!" instead of nag nag nag!"

"I don't sound like that! A Puni doesn't sound like that either!" yelled Hans. This was getting fighty real fast.

"Come on everyone settle down," said Kyle waving his hands. The angered duo turned on him.

"Shut up!" they yelled at him. Kyle shrunk back from the club like staff Hans had and Annie's extremly dangerous looking book. Liese shook her head and patted Kyle on the head.

"Cool down!" she snapped at both of them. "I'd expect this from Annie, but you disappoint me!" Liese yelled pointing at Hans. Annie turned away and stomped off in anger, Fitz ran after her sticking her toungue out at Hans.

"She didn't have to get so riled up," said Hans turning his head. Liese hit him on the head. "What was that for!"

"You made her mad by insulting her skills! You even pushed her to say it!" yelled Liese as she pointed towards where Annie disappered. "Both. Of. You. Go. Find. My. Little. Sisters." said Liese spacing out the words to make them sound deadly and pointing her finger at them each time. Beaux ran off while Hans quickly walked away afraid of Liese. "Ugh, my head hurts, Kyle go get me some tea." Kyle nodded and ran off to get some tea for his sweet.

"Stupid Hans," said Annie as she shot another passerby with her water gun. Fitz shot one of the people with her own watergun. Fitz found Annie in a giftshop buying two water guns and several bottles of water to fill them with. Annie turned around to Fitz and tossed her the smaller water gun and picked up the water and her own. Fitz followed Annie to one of the building roofs, Annie just so happen to know where the latter was and climbed up sitting on the roof. Then Annie's complaints started pouring out as shot squirted random people with water.

"Annie-onnechan, do you do this often?" asked Fitz watching Annie hit everyone she aimed at. Annie nodded as she fired at another person. "At least they enjoy the water since it's summer."

"You should see them in the winter, they yell and look around like crazy," laughed Annie.

_"Is this how she let's her stress melt away? I wanna try!" _Fitz thought to herself. "Stupid Beaux asking me out like that!" yelled Fitz as she shot a person with water. She laughed as she watched the person jump. She smiled as her stress melted away. "This is fun!"

"Yeah, either way after your date give us all the information, and if he hurts you we'll beat the snot outta him right?" asked Annie turning towards the blushing Fitz. "I know you're gonna say it's not a date, but he might actually like you Fitz."

"Since when did you become so smart?" asked Fitz squirting another person.

"Since I started squirting people and got some alone time with my little sis," said Annie as she squirted another person. "Hey Fitz," said Annie turning towards Fitz.

"Wha,"said Fitz before getting a faceful of water. Fitz pointed her gun at Annie and squirted her. Annie gaped and squirted Fitz again. Fitz smiled and began squirting Annie again.

"This means war!" yelled Annie standing up and squirting Fitz again.

"It's on Annie-onnechan!" yelled Fitz running after Annie as she tried to get off the building. Both girls made it to the ground still squirting one another smiling happily. They both ran around a corner crashing into someone.

"Hey watch where you're!" started the two only to get water squirted in their faces. They cleared their vision to see Annie and Fitz holding water guns pointed at them.

"Take this!" yelled Annie squirting the rest of her water in her current bottle at Hans. She swapped the bottles and started to squirt him again. Fitz started to squirt Beaux, not as bad as Annie was squirting Hans, but enough to get them soaked. When the complaints died down everyone heard snickering.

"You guys got taken down by two girls with water guns," said Kilbert pointing at the soaking Hans and Beaux.

"Ah, I feel better," said Annie tossing the water shooting insturment into the trash. Fitz put her water gun in her bag wanting to keep it. "Hey Fitz look!" said Annie pointing up towards the sky. Nobody had noticed it turned dark. Fireworks where busy lighting up the sky as Fitz and Annie layed down on the ground staring up.

"So pretty!" yelled Fitz. Gillian nodded her agreement while laying down next to Annie. Hans and Beaux looked up to see the sparks lighting up the sky. Liese smiled looking at the exploding lights in wonder. Kyle adjusted his glasses wondering how these fire works where made. "Huh? Annie-oneechan what are you doing?"

"One second," said Annie filling something with Firey Dust and wrapping duct tape around the item. "Done." She pulled out a candle and lit it with a match and took the candle lighting the item she had on the ground pointing upwards.

"Annie!" yelled everyone as they watched her light the item. It shot up into the sky exploding into a rainbow of colors. She smiled as she watched her firecracker explode into many colors.

"Don't worry, I'm allowed to make my own fireworks and set them off," said Annie smiling. Everyone sighed in relief. "I do own this place you know, so I really can't get in toruble."

"How did you make it so fast?" asked Kyle looking at her. Annie pulled out more materials and walked through the process step by step. "So Alchemy can even make these!"

"Yep! Well I gotta go, co'mon Fitz, I'll take you home," said Annie holding up her candle. Fitz grabed Annie's hand and they began to walk away followed by Gillian, then Liese, Kyle, Beaux, Hans, and Finally Kilbert. Fears could be sour, but theme parks where sweet.

* * *

**For this chapter I wanted to show Liese and Annie having big sister images towards Fitz, in this case they threatened Beaux with many things. Also I know Annie is two years younger than Hans, but I made her birthday be a little later so I could do a chap on it. Also their ages, I added three onto what I looked up, beacause Hans couldn't have been 16 when he graduated, so most of them are adults, even though they don't act like it. Also the firecracker and water gun things are just childish things Annie does to freak out Pepe or have some fun. Also in the roller coaster scene on the game I think Kilbert did puke and Annie did yell for her Mommy. Another thing about Hans saying they looked drunk is beacause they where extremly dizzy, and Hans does interragate people, I get this from when Kilbert fell in the hole and Hans said they wouldn't question him, so you never know what Guild members do, don't worry nobody will be drunk in this story. Also Ms. Bridgette's rampage was there for comedy effect, cuase who can't love Ms. Bridgette going crazy? Well that's all for now, please review, bye.**


	3. Sour Pain and Sweet Sickness

**Yay! Chapter three, last chapter was mainly Beaux and Fitz, so well this one is mainly Hans and Annie with Kyle and Liese in it, well a minor hint. Pepe also gets his own romantic time too, but it isn't sweet. I don't own Atelier Annie, so on with the show.**

* * *

Sweet and Sour Days

Chapter 3: Sour Pain and Sweet Sickness

"Ahh! I love the fountain!" Fitz squealed as her eyes sparkled and she dragged Beaux over to a bench. She sat down and stared at it daydreaming about things that Beaux had no idea about. He just sat there looking around the Main Plaza in boredom until his eyes landed on two figures.

"Hey isn't that," said Beaux pointing them out to Fitz. She looked up to see two girls with a huge cauldron and megaphones. Fitz stared shocked at the figures yelling and walking over to people dragging them towards the cauldron.

"Welcome! Good to see you! Your wonderful fantasy come true!" yelled Annie through her megaphone directing people towards her Alchemy Cauldron. "Why did I let Pepe talk me into advertising for our shop, he never let's me do anything in there," muttered Annie to Gillian as she stirred the wooden paddle like spoon she used.

"Hey, selling chocolate for Valentines is a real good way to make some money, maybe I should add some chocolate," said Gillian holding up her jug instead of her megaphone. Annie sighed and held out her hands as her freashly made chocolate landed in her hands. She hopped up onto a random box sitting next to her cauldron before yelling out again.

"Valentines chocolate freashly made by Annie the Alchemist! Come place your orders and pick them up on Valentines day at our shop!" she called holding out a tray. All the girls in the area, minus Fitz who was staring in confusion, turned towards Annie before walking away. "Come on! I'm a first rate Alchemist!" Annie yelled before feeling a tug on her collar. She was pulled off of the boxand to the ground nearly falling once again.

"Stop disturbing the peace," said Hans still holding onto her collar. Gillian had a look on her face that looked like she thought Hans was about to kill them with as mad as he looked. He looked tired, sick, weak, and well pure sick.

"It's advertising, you don't see me complaining when someone tries to drag me into a new resturant, but we can't try and get people's attentione with two megaphones while they have microphones and stereos screeching everywhere?" asked Annie trying to distance herself from Hans so she wouldn't get sick.

"Yes, especially when you have a magical cauldron in the middle of the plaza," said Hans letting go of her collar. She ran behind Gillian and all her medical herb juice.

"It's not magical, but you're sick for shure," said Annie trying to pull her cauldron from his range on sneezing or sniffiling. "Stay there," she said scooting the cauldron away even further. "Ok everyone an Alchemist show on how to make Athena Water is about to begin!" called Annie to everyone.

"Anee-oneechan is giving a show? I wanna watch," whispered Fitz looking at all the people huddle around Annie, Gillian and Hans. Beaux stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Gillian.

"Did you two come to see the show?" asked Gillian not taking her attention from Annie as she pulled several items from her bag. Everyone watched as Annie pulled out some viles of water and green leaves.

"First I'll add this Pure Water, and then this Spinach, stir it up and we have some," said Annie stirring her pot and holding out her hands as a light orb landed in them, "Athena Water."

"Amazing! Isn't Athena Water a simple item though?" muttered the crowd. Annie rolled her eyes before walking over to Hans and holding the vile out to him.

"What?" he asked staring at the vile she held. She thrust it in his face. "You want me to drink this?"

"The nice Athena water or Gillian's medical juice," said Annie with a evil grin as Gillian held up her medical juice. Hans took the vile from her hand and drank it quickly before handing her the vile back. "Now just go get some." began Annie before Hans passed out at their feet, "rest."

"I think he was exhasted," said Beaux looking at Hans. Gillian poked him with her spear and Annie gave him a gentle kick. "Either way why are you guys here?" Gillian and Annie stiffened

_"They might think we where spying!" yelled Annie mentally._

_"I know right!" Gillian mentally screamed back._ Both girls turned and gulped.

"_Pepe made us come advertise the shop_/** I was here to slack off**!" they yelled together both saying their own reason. (**An. Bold Gillian italics Annie.)**

"Ok," Fitz said turning around walking away. Beaux followed her before poking Hans with a random stick he found. Gillian and Annie sighed happy that they believed the real reason why they where there.

"Now what do we do about," said Annie pointing to the sleeping Hans. She heard rattles and saw Gillian picking up her cauldron and running off towards the shop with it, "Hans. Be careful with that or Pepe will kill me!"

"Ok Annie!" Gillian called running faster, only one thing was running through Annie's head and that was how Gillian managed to carry that big cauldron.

"Wait," said Annie turning around to the sleeping figure, "she left me to carry Hans!" Annie stared at the passed out Hans wondering what to do to him. "Maybe I should," muttered Annie as she watched him roll over onto his side, Hans reached out and grabbed her ankle. "Does he think I'm his pillow? Maybe I should take him home," she said bending over and spotting a keyring, Annie unlatched it and spun it around on her finger wondering why Pepe and she didn't have keys for the shop, then again Liese might steal it for a day and make a copy so she could still break into their house. She felt something soft brush against her leg only to look down to see Hans resting his head on her leg. "Gaah! Someone help me!" she whined trying to shake Hans off of her leg.

A few moments later Annie found herself talking to Melody, and thank goodness Daniel, at the libary about her problem. She had managed to drag Hans to the libary and get Melody and Daniel to come out. She was currently asking for directions to Hans' house. "Ah, it's on this street right here," said Daniel pointing to a place not too far from the libary, or the HQ to be more exact. She quickly thanked him and started dragging him to his house.

"You owe me Squid Jerky," said Melody with a small smile. Daniel sighed, another bet lost to Melody.

"I'm sure this is his adress, but I expected him to live somewhere, more uh boring," said Annie as she looked at the bright red wood door. It had a normal neatly polished doorknob with a keyhole. Annie pulled out the key she took from Hans earlier and insterted it into the hole and turned it hearing the soft click of the door. She pushed the obviously freashly oiled door open and walked into his house dragging Hans slowly by the feet. "The door smells of oil, and the floor smells like polish. He must keep this place clean, maybe I should lay him down on the couch," Annie mused to herself as she walked into the living room. She slowly tried to lift his body onto the couch, but soon gave up and lifted his upper body onto the couch and then his lower body. When Hans was resting on the couch Annie started looking for a pen and paper. She found a pen along with paper on his desk in the corner of the nice living room. In one corner there was a fireplace, the floor was made of shiny wood, while a dark blue rug was covering the floor under the couch. Did she mention the couch was red and black?

"Annie," muttered a voice for somewhere. Annie jumped and turned around to see Hans sitting up. "How'd you find my house, more over how did you get in?"

"Daniel, and I used something you have that Pepe and I need, and it's called a key," said Annie putting the paper and pen back down. Hans groaned and layed back down.

"Never leave your key in plain view," he muttered more to himself.

"You have a nice house," said Annie as she looked around his house. Hans shrugged with his eyes closed. Annie started walking towards his kitchen trying her best not to disturb him.

"What are you doing?" Hans asked poking his head up from his spot on the couch. Annie didn't answer as she started to rummage through his cabinet looking for something. Hans let out a sneeze while watching Annie go through his stuff. A moment later a box of tissues fell into his lap and something was shoved in his mouth.

"Don't speak!" snapped Annie before he could talk. After a moment of silence he heard beep and the item was pulled out of his mouth. He looked at it and it turned out to be a thermometer. "I think it says you have a fever."

"What's it say?" asked Hans trying to see the little device.

"150 degrees," said Annie looking at the thermometer blankly.

"What!" yelled Hans grabbing the thermometor and looking at it. Annie smirked.

"You fell for it, but it really does say 110 degrees F. That means couch rest," said Annie pointing at his red couch he was sitting on.

"Fine, but you're going to help me with my work, bring me a pen and those papers, my mail, and scoot that table closer. Then do whatever you want," said Hans pointing out the items. Annie gave the coffee table a big shove and then picked up the stack of papers dropping them on the table and placing a pen beside them before going to get Hans' mail for him. She placed that on the table and walked back to the cabinet throwing out pill bottles and liquid throwing it into the garbage with just a look. "Why are you throwing that away!"

"Most of this stuff has been expired for years, where did you buy this stuff a discount store?" asked Annie as she threw away another bottle.

"The lady said it was good for another five years," said Hasn watching Annie go through his cabinet. "She was only in her 80's, i think," said Hans as he picked up a letter.

"Always check the date," said Annie as she held up the bottle pouring some liquid into a small plasic cup. "Pepe always has me check the date before buying medicine or packaged food," Annie said walking back in with the small cup.

"What's that?" asked Hans looking at the blue liquid. Annie shrugged her shoulders and tossed him the bottle. "Night Quil? Can't you just make more water or stuff?"

"I don't have a cauldron, and I'm sure you don't own one that I can use," said Annie holding out the cup to him. Hans sniffled and gave out a cough. Annie stepped back out of his range of fire. "Come on drink it," said Annie holding out the blue liquid. Hans took the cup before gulping it down.

"W-what was that! It's almost as bad as Gillian's medical juice!" yelled Hans holding out the cup.

"Yeah this stuff does taste bad, well this kind does," said Annie walking back to the kitchen. Hans glared at her. "This is the only cold medicine that didn't expire!" yelled Annie. Hans winced before going back to his paper work not caring what Annie was doing in his kitchen. He heard her footsteps leave the kitchen and start wandering around his house.

"She better not mess with anything," said Hans picking up a tissue as he read his letter. *rattle rattle* "Huh?" *rattle rattle* "What is she doing?" *rattle rattle* "Anni what are you," said was about ot yell when music began to blast from the upper level of his house.

"It's fixed!" yelled Annie as she appeared with his old record player. "Pepe taught me how to fix and use one of these!"

"I could've sworn that thing couldn't be fixed," said Hans as he looked at the turning record. Annie smiled.

"I fixed a stove before I knew Alchemy, so this was pretty easy," said Annie placing it on the table and turning the crank some more to keep the music playing. "Either way don't you leave all your work at the HQ?"

"Most of this are letters, applications, bills stuff like that, too personal for me to keep in my office," said Hans picking up a tissue and sneezing into it. He threw it into a nearby trashbin before repeating the process. After a few more tissues his nose was red and a pile around the bin was beginning to form around the bin. Annie had watched him throw his tissues and sniffle, cough, whatever someone who has a cold and snot flowing from their nose does. A growl came from Hans' stomach as he finished with his last paper. "What time is it?"

"Lunch," said Annie. "I think I have some food, just need to heat it up, I have uh what does Pepe give me when I have the chills? Ah! Veggie Stew, just made this morning!" said Annie pulling out two plasic wrapped bowls. She ripped the plasic off and walked into the kitchen to heat up the bowls.

"Lunch isn't a time," said Hans. He yawned as his eyes began to droop, but his stomach growling woke him scent of the stew started to fill his house along with the music that slowly started to dim out. A new song started as he heard the clicking of Annie's boots on the floor and a steaming bowl was put infront of him. He stared at the orange broth with vegtables floating in it. "How can I be sure you didn't alter this?" Hans asked as he picked up a spoonful.

"I made it _this_ morning, for Gillian and me, I didn't expect you to faint and cling to my leg," said Annie picking up her bowl and sitting in a chair after turning the record player's handle a few times to keep it going. Hans' face grew redder at that comment. "Is your fever getting worse?" asked Annie reaching out a hand to try and feel his forehead.

"I-i'm fine!" said Hans turning his head away and shoving the spoon in his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anymore. He gulped down the liquid and chewed up the veggies quickly. "This is a lot better than that chocolate you made me try last week."

"I added some strawberry flavoring to experement with it for Valentines Day," said Annie blowing on her spoonful before eating it.

"Why is Pepe making such a big deal out of it?" asked Hans.

"Trying to make money off of desperate girls like Liese suggested," said Annie spooning more of her stew. "The only girls who really would come by on Valentines Day are Fitz, Gillian, and Liese, but Fitz might make her own, Gillian would add medical juice, and Liese would ask me for some and return it, not many girls come to the shop for chocolate, so we had to go advertise today and try to get some attention, but well nobody payed attention until you came and passed out," said Annie explaining what Pepe wanted her to do. "I think Pepe wants to go home and see his family and give his wife something if he has one."

"Pepe has a wife, never expected that," said Hans, his face turned a little redder as he thought about it a little more. Annie looked at him. "D-don't worry, this stew is great!" Hans said trying to mask his embaressment with a smile.

"I think faries are married, but they don't spend much time together when they're off training their apprentices, or something like that," said Annie dipping her spoon again. "Then again I don't know how old Pepe is," said Annie as she took a slurp of stew.

"Don't slurp," said Hans as he placed his empty bowl down and layed down on his couch. He took a blanket that was laying on the back and drapped it over himself before closing his eyes. He heard Annie slurp down the rest of her stew before standing up. He heard the rattle of plates and her footsteps going towards the kitchen. Rushing water and the clang of the bowls falling in the sink was next, and finally he heard her begin to search through his cabinets. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for some cookies," said Annie as she searched through the cabinets in his clean kitchen. She heard Hans sigh. "Don't sigh at me! I can eat whatever I want after dragging you all the way here!" Hans opened a eye as he heard this and watched her walk back to the chair with his package of sugar cookies. "Here," Annie said as she offered him a cookie. He reached out and took one and put it in his mouth snapping a bit off and chewing it up. He looked over and saw Annie eat half the cookie in one bite. In a few minutes they had cleaned the half package he had left. Annie tossed the package before cranking the player again.

"What was that medicine suppose to do?" asked Hans as he yawned.

"Clear your head and make you sleepy," said Annie as she crossed her arms and stared at Hans. "You should go to sleep," said Annie with a yawn as she started to nod off. Hans watched as her head fell and her breathing softened. He stood up slowly grabbing a blanket and drapping it over the Alchemist's shoulders before pausing.

"Uhh, err," he said looking at the sleeping girl. "Sleep well Annie," he said pecking her on the cheek. He didn't notice her body stiffen as he went back to the couch and turned his back to her supposedly sleeping figure. When his breathing slowed and soft snores came from him Annie's eyes snapped open. Her cheeks went red as she lifted a hand to her cheek and placed it there. Her eyes where wide with a look of slight horror on her face as the red on her cheeks started to spread some.

"W-w-what was that for?" Annie whispered looking at Hans' sleeping figure. "Hans," she whispered staring at him. Her eyes drooped after a few moments of staring. She sighed and scooted her chair to where she could look at Hans and lean her head on the coffee table. She yawned before closing her eyes hopping that some rest would help her solve this problem.

Hans opened his eyes to take a look at the clock on the fireplace only to open his eyes to something black. It felt kind of soft and smelled like some kind of mixture of sweets and food. The next thing he realized was a slight pressure against his chest. He tilted his head to the source of the thing only to see the chair Annie was sitting in had moved and that her head and arms where resting on the edge of the couch and her head was gently leaning against his chest. His face turned extremly red quickly as he looked at her. "Pepe it wasn't me! Hans stole your puffs!" she called out in her sleep. Hans glared at her before he heard a scream and something hit him. "Pervert!" screeched Annie as she stared at Hans in anger.

"I woke up and found you like this!" yelled Hans back at her. Annie growled and hit him with her book again.

"I was laying near the coffee table!" yelled Annie standing up and staring at him. Hans looked at the coffed table thinking.

Outside there was a woman standing and smiling at the scene she made as she spun a key around her finger. "Come on Kyle, we did our job here, let's go get some dinner," said Liese as she walked away snickering about her plan. The inventor followed at her heels not wishing to anger her.

"Idiot!" Annie yelled at Hans. She was getting closer to his face so she could yell at him some more. A strange item quietly walked into the room and started nudging at Annie's foot. She lifted her foot for the item to pass by and was just about to put it down when it ran under her foot tripping her. She fell forwards onto Hans and his couch. The item let out a mechanical laugh as it watched the humans. Annie felt something soft touch her lips as her eyes widened. Hans' got extremly red as he looked at Annie. She quickly pulled back and stood up digging in her pocket. She pulled out more stew and his key throwing them at him before running out of his house. "Stupid Hans!" he heard her scream before his door slammed.

"Annie," he said picking up the stew. Luckily it hadn't spilt on his floor or he would have had to clean it up. He sighed and walked into his kitchen to heat up the stew.

"Why?" asked Annie as she stared off into the distance stirring the pot slowly. Her mind began to wander as she stirred the spoon lost in her thoughts. Pepe noticed her dreamy gaze and pink tinted face.

_"Stupid boy, getting my apprentice distracted with such things. This is what happened to the last one, fell in love and ran away, I know Annie won't run away, but she doesn't need this clouding her mind. He better tell her before he regrets it."_ Pepe gently tapped Annie with his staff. "Wake up or I'll hit you harder next time," said Pepe walking out. Annie nodded and began to stare at her cauldron focusing on it.

"You seem troubled, thinking of her again?" asked Liese as she leaned on the counter. Pepe turned towards her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"I don't want that to happen to them, and I don't want to lose another apprentice, but I don't worry about that because I trust Hans to allow Annie to continue her training and achieve her dream of continuing to love and use Alchemy. I just don't want them to regret anything like I did, and you're suppose to do that for me," said Pepe putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh, I think I'm doing well, we just have a few set backs," said Liese. She pulled out some pictures and handed them to Pepe. The fairy looked at them. There was one of Hans kissing Annie on the cheek, and two others, but Liese piped up before he could look at them. "She was awake in that one." Pepe nodded and turned to the other of Hans sleeping with Annie resting her head clpse to his chest. The final one Pepe was shocked at. He turned it to Liese and she giggled, "That was just caused by Annie tripping, and I think Hans actually helped a bit."

"No wonder she's distracted!" yelled Pepe waving the picture up and down at Liese. "I know it's your job, but don't get her too distracted!"

"Don't worry, something will happen soon, I have a feeling," said Liese staring at the picture Pepe held. She glanced sadly at the fairy knowing that he only asked her for Annie to be happy, and for both of them not to make the mistake he made so long ago. _"Pepe, I'll find a way to help you, I'm helping you learn to not beat yourself up, I'm helping those two because they're my sister and brother and I want them happy."

* * *

_

**Isn't Liese kind, oh and if you're wondering what the last picture is about, I'm not telling, you guys gotta let me be evil ever once in awhile! Also I'm having a poll on my profile, please vote! I need to decide what to do with Pepe's love life, he never had a real wife and I have a few choices.**

**1. The girl he liked died before he could tell her cause he put it off too long.**

**2. She married another guy cause he stalled too long and was so engrossed in his work.**

**3. She died before they got married. **

**Poor Pepe, but don't worry Liese will fix everything for him one way or another, she's the master of love! I think next chap will be Annie's birthday chap! Also I'm making a Valentine's chap, but it'll be made of many drabbles for each couple. Well review and I'll add a new chapter soon!**


	4. Liese is and Evil Mastermind

**This chap is long, but I'm not going to tell you how long. Well I wanted to give Liese a spotlight, so this chap is mainly in her Point of View and shows her evil thoughts on what she'd do to people who hurt her sisters. Well I don't own Atelier Annie so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Sweet and Sour Days

Chapter 4: Liese is an Evil Mastermind

**Liese's Pov**

I sighed as I watched the confusion infront of me, I reached out and picked up my teacup that was sitting on my small table. I was sitting in the middle of the Committee HQ watching all of my friends cause a ruckus about nothing important. I took a sip hopping it would calm my pounding headache coming on. How this all happened confused me, all that happened was a well, I'll just start from when I arrived.

**Flashback**

I walked into the building to see my little sister talking to Daniel about a a project she had been given from the Committee. "Daniel can you give this to Hans for me?" she asked holding out a form and some item I couldn't see.

"Ms. Annie, Mr. Hans is over there, I think you would be better off giving it to him youself, I'll call him for you," said Daniel looking at Annie. I watched my little sister stiffen and start to protest, I couldn't help but stiffle a small giggle watching her. "Mr. Hans! Our Miester brought her assignment!" called Daniel as Annie slumped to the ground crying. "M-m-ms. Annie?"

"Nooo!" she yelled standing up and running off to hide behind Gillian. Her red face didn't escape my eyes though, she must like him deep in her heart. "Gillian!"

"I wasn't sleeping Captain!" yelled Gillian flailing her arms up and down. Annie hid behind her back grabbing her shoulders. "Oh hi," began Gillian only to get a hand put over her mouth by Annie. Gillian nodded and pulled out paper writing something on it. She balled it up and threw it at Hans who was talking to Daniel sounding confused.

"Why didn't she just give it to me? She's so difficult some," he said before stopping when the paper hit his head. Curiously I snuck up behind him standing on my tip toes trying to look over his shoulder. Curse him being 8 centimeters taller than me! At least I've practiced on Kyle, and he is the tallest guy I know currently. I poked my head around his shoulder so I could look at his face and the paper. "What's going on with you and Annie?" he said reading it under his breath, I noticed his face heat up a bit before he noticed me. "L-liese!" he yelled jumping over. I laughed at him, that was Kyle's reaction most of the time, I remember that time he even tried to hide, wait I'm focusing on Hans right now.

"Something happened between you two? You look so cute together though!" I said clasping my hands together and giving him my fake puppy eyes. Bingo! His face became redder than a tomato at that comment.

"Nothing did or will happen!" he shouted at me. Ouch, I turned to look at Annie who was looking down with a downcast look. Oh, he is so lucky Kyle isn't here, wait I should slap him myself for hurting my sister! "Now excuse me I have to collect a item from her," he said turning on his heel. He walked over to Gillian and Annie. Annie turned around and started walking away from him. "Hey! What about your project!" yelled Hans running after the alchemist.

"Reasons why not to kick Hans' girly butt," I muttered to myself glaring at him, nobody upsets Annie without having me punishing them in some way. Same goes for Fitz! If Beaux hurt her I'd hunt him down like a cat after a mouse, I'd have Kyle and Annie help me too on that note.

"Because I'm not the one helping you," said a voice. I turned and smiled at my partner and boyfriend.

"Good point Kyle," I said. I made my puppy face at him and started to complain to him, "Hans hurt her feelings! can you go teach him that girls a delicate and need attention?" I asked him. Kyle adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Anything for you Liese!" he said puffing out his chest. I laughed again. "Oh Hans!" Kyle called running over towards him. I smiled to myself, Kyle is dependable and cute when I think about it.

"Liese-nee," I heard a sweet voice behind me. I turned to see a frowning Fitz and a ticked look Beuax. "Where's Gillian and Annie-oneechan? Some kids bothered me again," she said looking down. Beaux growled pounding his fist in his hand.

"We'll turn them into Puni later Fitz," I said winking at her. She smiled at me and nodded before walking off to find Gillian and get some medical juice. I watched as Annie was trying to shrug off Hans and listen to Fitz, but he was leaning his head close to her ear causing her to blush harder each time he spoke.

"Bridgette is on another rampage," boomed a voice as heavy footsteps fell behind me. Everyone stiffened before going back to what they where talking about. Kilbert walked over to them and began to get into the conversation. I watched as Annie snapped at Hans and Kyle declared it was lesson time. Beaux muttered something only to result in Fitz yelling at him. Gillian then decided to try and get Kilbert to drink her medical juice, and well all things insane broke loose.

**End, still Liese's Pov**

I've had enough. I stood up and put away my table and tea cup, don't ask how let's just say Alchemy helps me make super bags, and walked over to them letting my cool outter shell slowly break into my angered one. "Everyone," I said in a sweet voice. Kyle stopped dragging Hans, but well nobody else did, except Annie, but she had to move to keep Hans from trying to talk to her anymore. Ok, now I've had it. "EVERYONE!" I screamed at them, as soon as they stopped I let out a breath and sighed. "My house, now." Annie and Kyle ran out afraid of my rage, Gillian was grabbed by Fitz who was running after Annie. Hans and Kilbert tried to say something, but trust me one glance and they where gone. Beaux was staring at me waiting to follow me. "Come on," I said waving my hand at him.

I arrived at my house to see Kyle pouring tea for everyone inside. I walked in followed by Beaux and Kyle and Annie stiffened. "Welcome home Liese?" they asked quietly. I smiled at them before sitting in my own chair and pulling something out of my pocket and rolling it around in my hand.

"We're going to play a game, and I'll be person who does all the asking or daring, you already know what I'm going to say," I said watching fear hit them all. I was the master at this game, I had the most embaressing truthes in history and a lot of confession related dares. "Truth or Dare, now to choose what you'll do you're gonna roll this die, the T is for truth D for dare and question mark allows me to do whatever I want. Gillian you'll go first, roll the die," I said handing her the die. She took it and rolled it around in her hands for awhile before rolling the die, it landed on the truth square. "Should we be worried about anything you have in your medical juice?"

"Are Supplements drinkable?" she asked scratching her head. We all turned to Annie who was laughing softly.

"I didn't know she was going to drink it," she said looking down. We looked at the two who looked very nervous about what I would say.

"I don't think it's harmful, or people would be dead by now, all right Kilbert your turn," I said sweatdropping. He took the dice and threw it yelling the process. It hit my white carpet and stayed on dare not rolling at all. "Drink the medical juice."

"Goodbye everyone!" he yelled glugging down most of Gillian's juice before passing out.

"Over dramatic," everyone else said sweat dropping. Gillian shrugged and drank the rest of her juice while Fitz and Annie stared, they turned their heads to eachother and started mouthing stuff. I think they mouthed indirect kiss, well it is, I guess.

"Hmm," I mumbledas my eyes swepts over the group, I stopped on Fitz for a moment before pointing to Beaux, "Roll." He rolled and got a dare too, "Alright go to Annie's shop and back," I said watching him run out the door.

"I'll be back by 6'o clock Fitz!" he called causing the small girl to blush.

"What's at six?" I asked looking at her. Annie raised her hand waving it. "Ok, Annie."

"She has a," began Annie only to have a hand slapped over her mouth by Fitz who was blushing like crazy.

"Quiet," Fitz whimpered. "I have plans, nothing but plans!"

"Ok, Hans your turn," I said pointing at him, Fitz and Gillian got up for some reason at this, then I heard their stomachs growl. Bad timing. Hans picked up the dice with a shaking hand. He shook it around a bit before rolling it. "Question mark," I said looking at it. Bingo! I hit the lottery today! "Ok Hans come a little closer," I said grinning. He gulped and scooted closer leaning his ear towards me. "Kiss Annie," I whispered in his ear grinning even more.

"What!" he yelled blushing. He looked at Annie then me, and finally Kyle.

"You heard me, or should I spell it? K-I-S-S-A-N-N-I," I started spelling but Kyle clammped a hand over my mouth when Hans had reluctantly sat beside Annie. "On the lips!" I shouted moving Kyle's hand quickly. Hans blushed harder and shook his head saying no. "Pay me 100,000 cole then," I shot at him. He gulped before turning to Annie.

"A-a-an-nie?" he asked stuttering like and idiot. I really wanted to Kyle to hit the stutter outta him.

"What?" she asked turning towards him. Hans gulped again before moving quickly. In a few seconds her had his hand behind Annie's head and his lips touching her lips. Both of them where completely red, but Hans had his eyes closed while Annie fought to keep them open. I turned my head slightly and noticed Fitz staring with her mouth wide open and Gillian nodding quickly.

"Mmmhmm!' she said quiet yet loudly. I heard a small pop sound and the slam of the door before turning around to notice Annie was gone. "Annie?" I was suprised when I saw Hans stand up and walk away without a word. As soon as Hans was gone Beaux slammed the door open and Kilbert woke up.

"I saw Annie running towards her shop in a rush!" yelled Beaux looking at everyone.

"What I miss?" Kilbert and Beaux asked at once. I sighed as I looked to where the two had been sitting. Did I damage their relationship more?

"Liese-nee," said Fitz looking at me, I waved my hand motioning for her to go, "I was going to ask if Annie-oneechan will be ok."

"She'll be fine, don't worry just trust me," I said shooing everyone out of my house.

"What am I going to do!" I asked Kyle.

"Come on, let's go to our thinking cafe," said Kyle walking towards my door. That's a good thing about Kyle, he helps me with my plans and he always knows how to make me feel relaxed.

"The usual," I said to the waitress. She nodded and walked off as we sat in our chairs. We started chatting about random things and where to go next time we decide to go out and stuff like that. The waitress brought our tea out and placed it on the table. "Thank you," I said smiling. Kyle took out his wallet and payed for the tea and her tip before she left. "Either way, now what?" I asked. The ding of the bell sounded and I turned my head to see who entered, and to my suprise it was Annie and Pepe.

"Why do I have to come!" Annie whined to Pepe. Pepe smacked her with the staff he carried with him all the time. I winced as I heard the staff hit her and a small yelp. Pepe walked over to a booth with Annie following him and sliding in beside him.

"Sorry, I had to literally pry her off the wall," said Pepe pointing at Annie. I heard a grunt and Annie just mumbled before yelping at the sharp slap that hit her hand. "Where's our last member?"

"He went to the bathroom," said the voice I knew too well. Bentner, Annie's grandfather. "Ah there he is now!" Kyle and I watched as Hans walked back from the bathroom only to pause while looking at Annie, he blushed slightly before sitting down. I sat there watching with Kyle as Annie was hit be several objects all through the little talk.

"I'm your grandchild, shouldn't you be nicer?" she asked quietly. Bentner slammed a stick on her hand and glared at her. She slummped in her seat quietly advoiding all their gazes. When I saw her catch Hans' gaze she stared at it for awhile only to recieve a hit from Pepe and a hiss in the ear.

"Alright, go!" snapped Bentner. Annie hopped up and was just about to run to her freedom when Bentner coughed. "Young man, can you make sure my grandchild makes it back to her workshop in one piece?" he asked pointing a long finger at Hans.

"I can go back on my own!" yelled Annie. Yep, I messed up big time. Pepe's staff gave her another harsh, but gentler hit and she took it as a "don't let your problems with him get in the way right now" hit. "Alright, co'mon Hans," said Annie walking out of the cafe quickly. Hans got up, excused himself, and left. I clicked my toungue and shook my head.

"You know she can charge you guys with abuse?" I asked looking at them. The gaped at my sudden apperance, I motioned for Kyle to stand up so we could leave. "Co'mon Kyle we have some spying to do."

"Coming Liese!" he called following me.

"Spying?" I heard Bentner ask, I clicked my toungue again as we walked out giving Pepe an apologetic look. Pepe looked at me before turning towards Bentner. As we walked along I heard a what burst through the whole street.

"Poor Bentner, he won't be able to torture his little grandchild much longer," said Kyle patting his head. I laughed at the thought of the old man having nobody to torture at all. "Hey there they are!" yelled Kyle. I looked to see Annie and Hans paused in the middle of the street.

"That sounded like Grandpa," said Annie. I dragged Kyle behind a corner as I watched Annie roll her eyes. "Maybe he's realised I'm alomost too old to be under his rule."

"I doubt it," Hans said. Annie stiffened realizing who she was talking to. Come on Hans man up and say something! If not I'll make you say something. "A-a-an-n-nie," he said reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"What?" she asked not facing him.

"That, uh. The, errrm. What happened at Liese's house," he said. She turned her head to look at him. "I-it w-was just a dare that Liese made me do," he mumbled. Ok, now I'm mad. I was about to step out of my place when Annie laughed. I was about to scream about her laughing when Kyle clammped his hand over my mouth.

"If it meant nothing then why did you make it last so long? Why did you appear as if you enjoyed it?" she asked him with a slight smirk. He let go of his shoulder as tears flooded my eyes. My little sister has learned well! "You don't have to follow me home, wait. I don't want you to follow me home." Annie turned and started walking away looking ahead of her with unwavering eyes.

"Say something Hans," I whispered as my heart broke into pieces for my little sister figure.

"Hans needs my training on how to get girls," said Kyle adjusting his glasses. I quickly hushed him when I saw Hans reach out and grab her wrist. "Maybe he doesn't," Kyle said before I slapped my hand over his mouth this time.

"What?" asked Annie turning towards him.

"Annie, j-j-just because it was a dare d-d-oesn't," Hans mumbled stuttering. A sligh blush appeared on my sister's face.

"I undertsand," she mumbled letting her head droop. Hans' head snapped up. "It was a dare, it doesn't mean anything does it? You just acted for Big Sis Liese," She said taking her wrist from him.

"Annie, you're so dense, or you want to hide your pain," I whispered quietly to Kyle. I turned towards Kyle hating to see this bitter scene fill my eyes. "Let's go," I said trying to walk away.

"Let's give Hans a chance now, and if he doesn't come through we make him pay," said Kyle placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, Kyle could always cheer me up some way.

"I'm going home," said Annie in a soft voice, I heard the pain spill out of her voice. I heard a slight whimper come from her, and I watched a small tear fall to the ground. Oh he is so gonna get it. Finally, Hans moved, but it wasn't a move that he should have made. Hans leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, Annie stiffened as Hans maade contact with her skin.

"Idiot! Kiss her on the lips!" I yelled. I'm losing my cool with Hans right now. Hans jerked back looking around wildly. Kyle covered my mouth as I muttered things over and over in my rage. "Just tell her you love her!"

"Liese calm down," said Kyle holding me back from going and giving Hans a piece of my mind. I saw Annie blush and stare at Hans after my random out burst. Hans blushed extremly and coughed. "Uh oh," whispered Kyle as Hans walked towards the ally we where hiding in.

"Liese! Kyle!" he hissed loudly. Kyle reached out and pulled him into the ally while Annie stood there trying to figure out what I said. "What are you?"

"Listen Hans, unless you want me to sick Kyle and Gillian on you I suggest you tell her you love her, or show her by kissing her on the _lips_," I hissed at him silently. He stepped back blushing. "Don't say you don't you blush is enough to convince me," I smirked at him pointing to his cheeks. "If you don't confess I'll make you pay me, and ti won't be cheap."

"Liese is very intent on this subject, since she doesn't want to see Annie suffer. So I suggest you listen to her and confess now Hans, or some other guy will sweep her away from you," said Kyle.

"I-i d-d-don't love Annie!" Hans yelled. I heard a footsteps following that statement.

"Kyle," I said walking away. "Teach him girls are gentle creatures, and if he says he doesn't like Annie use the ruler," I said turning my back to Hans in a angered way. I started walking towards the Atelier Annie quickly hoping to catch Annie before she cried alone too much. My feet pounded on the cobblestones as I ran towards the shop. Without thinking I opened the door on my own. "Annie!" I called out looking around. I heard sniffles from the bed. I walked over and pulled the covers from the bed only to see Annie with her back to me hugging a pillow. "Annie," I whispered reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Big Sis Liese!" she cried sitting up and whipping her face, still hugging her pillow.

"Ok, let's hear it," I said sitting on her bed and holding out my arms acting like I didn't know what was happening. Annie layed the pillow down on my lap before laying her head on it.

"What do you do when your heart hurts and feels like it's broken right in half?" she asked keeping her head turned from me.

"Well, first off you need to think if the person you like might be in denial, if they aren't then well," I began slowly thinking of what to say that would cheer her up. "You get your Big Sis Liese to sick Kyle on them!" I said hopping to cheer her up, and bingo it worked. She started giggling at my comment before turning her head and fully laughing. "Yay! You smiled!"

"I know, but my heart still feels broken," she whispered followed by a whimper. I patted her head softly.

"It's ok to cry Annie," I whispered stroking her head gently. I heard a sniff before I saw tears begin to wet the pillow. "Don't worry everything will be ok Annie."

"Big Sis Liese!" she sobbed grabbing the pillow and hugging me. We sat there like that untill we both fell asleep sometime in the night. I was awoken by a voice calling my name.

"Kyle?" I asked looking at him. "What are you doing in a girl's room when she's sleeping!" I screamed loud enough to wake Annie and Pepe. Pepe groaned, got up with his pillow and walked into the shop. Annie woke up and yelled.

"Why do you keep breaking and entering!" she screamed at him. She got up to go do something in another part of the workshop leaving me with Kyle.

"I stayed up most of the night talking to Hans, I think I made him pass out several times, and Beaux is looking for you and Annie," Kyle said pointing towards the main workshop. I stood up and smoothed my skirt before walking into the workshop to see Annie sitting with her feet propped on the table with a book and Beaux sitting next to her.

"What is it Beaux?" I asked before sitting down across from him watching Annie out of the corner of my eye. She flipped a page listening carefully.

"I need date ideas," he whispered quietly. I leaned my ear in cupping it motioning him to repeat it. "I need some date ideas."

"The Basin, a lot of couples go there, makes you feel sick listening to them though, I'll come along to protect you guys, and Liese can double date with Kyle," said Annie flipping a page. We stared at her in shock."What? I need a few items to make an assignment," she said looking up.

"Annie said something smart!" yelled Beaux loudly slamming his hands on the table. A book was chuncked at his head and his was also hit by an unknown sorce. It turned out to be none other than Fitz who seemed to be a little mad.

"Leave Annie-oneechan alone!" yelled Fitz looking at Beaux. Kyle rushed downstairs yelling let's go or something like that. We all sighed before walking out to go to the Baisin for the day. the journey was quiet as they all walked. Annie stayed ahead muttering random items she needed from this area and trying to stay outta the way.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Frosh is around," said Annie thinking about one of her mascots. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an item or two that I couldn't see. "Firey Puffs," she mumbled poking them before putting them away.

**End of Pov**

The group arrived at the Baisin in an hour or two after their departure. "I'm gonna go over here," said Annie walking over into the woods somewhere.

"Come on Fitz," said Beaux leading the young girl away from Liese.

"Liese, let's go collect some Uni's in the pond!" yelled Kyle dragging me towards the pound to collect Uni.

Annie sighed as she bent over and picked up the material she needed. "Ahhh! A monster!" yelled a female voice.

"Run sweetie!" yelled her male partner. Annie felt sick at the voice before walking over to see a pair cowering infront of a few Puni and Komokomo.

"These are such baisic monsters," she said taking out her book and hitting each monster with it. The couple ran while Annie finished off every monster there was. "You're welcome," Annie said as she watched the couple run.

"Stop! Don't bother us!" yelled this strange beam of light. Annie reconized it quickly as a Earth Element. Two Ghost came out and joined it. "Leave, or fight us!"

"W-w-wait!" yelled Annie backing up, the element smirked at her fear. "Bring it on you stupid element bubble!"

"As you wish human," said the element as she stayed where she was letting the ghost go after Annie.

"Great, physical attacks aren't useful, I don't really even know how to use a staff," Annie said pulling out her book and hitting a ghost with it. The ghost turned its head back to Annie smirking evilly before lauching its dark wave at Annie. She held her book infront of her letting it take some of the hit. "Protect!" Annie said holding her book infront of the attacking ghost. Then she took her book and slapped both ghost with it. The ghost fled, but where quickly replaced by two more. "What!" yelled Annie as a ghost shot the dark wave at her causing her defense to fall. Annie tried to hit the ghost with the book again, but one of them was smart enough to grab the book and tear it from her grasp causing her to tumble backwards.

"Throw it my minion," bubbled the spirit. The ghost took the book and threw it at a rock somehow having enough force to drive it into the rock. The rock split some, but the book was wedged in it.

"I-i-is that even possible?" Annie hissed pushing herself up off of the ground. "Weapon swap out time," Annie said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a staff. "Alchemist Staff, a weapon that uses one's magic attack power, I don't know how to use it exactly, but it'll work. I'm suppose to be able to use this but, Pepe never taugh me," Annie mussed holding the staff in her hands. A ghost flew at her and she took the staff and hit it. "This will work!" she called watching the ghost to flee only to be replaced by another. "Is there no end to the things!" Annie screamed loudly. The ghost came up and tried to hit her only to get a staff to the face. "I guess I have to attack the main attacker, and then the minions."

"Minions, finish her," whispered the element. The ghost flew to the center an began to charge up a strange ball of energy. The spirit came up behind her and nocked her down before disappering behind the ghost again.

"Big Sis Liese, Fitz, Pepe, Kyle, Beaux, someone help," Annie whispered attempting to stand. "P-p-pepe," Annie began, but it ended in a scream as the ghost attacked. _"I won't be able to take it!"_

**Liese's Pov**

"This is fun Kyle," I said reaching back into the water to collect the little red, spiny things clinging to rocks. He opened his mouth to reply when a distant scream reached my ears.

"Annie!" we yelled standing.

"Guys! I just heard that a Earth Element has been spotted around here!" yelled Beaux dragging Fitz with him. I looked at Kyle with a scared face and we both started running. "Wait a moment!"

"Annie-oneechan is alone!" yelled Fitz hitting Beaux before chasing after us.

**End of Pov**

"Annie!" a voice yelled as the person quickly picked her up and moving out of the way. "Hey, wake up!" Annie opened a blue eye only to close it again.

"Must have been knocked out," Annie hissed. The person pinched her cheek. "Owwwwwwwwwww! Why do you guys find pleasure in torturing me!" she yelled looking at the person. He growled and pointed at the ghost and a staff lying not too far away.

"Get up, or I'll leave them to really make you pass out," he hissed.

"I didn't even ask you Hans!" Annie yelled. Hans looked at her.

"You asked for someone's help and I'm a someone aren't I!" he snapped back at her.

"Anybody, but you," hissed Annie. She turned her back to him. The ghosts laughed and began to charge another beam.

"Why are you so mad at me!" Hans yelled at her.

"Why can't you leave me," Annie began to hiss at Hans, but he ended up pulling her by the waist towards him.

"Just pay attention," he hissed to a squirming Annie. She squirmed even more blushing slightly trying to bite him. "Annie stop moving, or at least grab your book or something."

"If you haven't noticed my book is jammed into a rock and the only staff I have is over there. Now let go!" Annie yelled squiriming even more. Hans tightened his grip a little more to make Annie stop squirming.

"Get the staff and attack the element," Hans hissed. Annie nodded and pulled out several items from her pockets. "You have Bombs!"

"These where for my parents, but they'll work here!" Annie yelled throwing them making smoke spread everywhere. Hans felt Annie pull from his grasp and run into the smoke filled area. A moment later he heard the clashing of metal. He stood up and ran towards the clearing smoke. "Take this you stupid ghost!" Annie yelled hitting it with her staff and watching it run. The element screamed as Annie wacked her with the staff she had. The element yelled before attacking the two. They where thrown off their balance and sent sprawling to the ground.

"Annie!" Hans yelled. Annie had started running towards the element.

"Can't catch me you stupid bubble!" Annie called running around.

"What is she thinking?" Hans mummbled as he watched her run towards a rock. He then noticed the book wedged in the book. The Earth Element growled before launching a spike of rock towards Annie and the rock. "Annie!" Hans yelled as he watched dirt fly into the air and a crash. A book flew into the air only to be caught by a waiting hand. Annie sat behind the cracked rock the spike next to her missing her by a few centimeters.

"For once I'm glad to be small," whispered Annie standing up. She threw her book at the Earth Element nailing it in the head.

"I'll be back human!" yelled the Earth Element only to recieve a staff to the head from Hans. "You'll regret this!" it screamed running off somewhere else. Annie sighed and sat down leaning against the shattered rock. Hans bent over and picked up the book she had thrown before walking over to her. She opened a crystal blue eye before taking her book from Hans.

"What where you thinking?" Hans asked sitting down next to her. Annie shrugged with her eyes closed. "Annie!"

"Uresai!" she snapped opening both her eyes. Hans sighed looking at her.

"Didn't you hear today's reports?" Hans asked leaning his head on his hand.

"No, we left when I woke up from my," Annie said before looking down and clamping her mouth shut. She closed her eyes wanting to rest and escape her on coming headache from getting hit in the head too many times lately. Hans was staring at her breathing on her cheek softly.

"Hey, wake up," Hans said shaking her shoulder. He was suprised when she muttered something quietly.

"I'm tired," Annie mumbled opening her eyes some. "I'm gonna go find everyone else" she mumbled trying to stand only to sit down again. "I think I'll rest awhile." Hans noticed the blood slowly flowing from a cut she had gotten close to the edge of her boot.

"You're bleeding," Hans said pointing to it. Annie nodded and reahced for her bag pulling out some silk and Pure Water. She was about to pour the water on her whole leg wen Hans grabbed it. He looked at her boot wondering how to take it off. "I got it," Annie said undoing the boot and pulling her soft down so Hans could see the wound. "How do you get those boots off?" Hans asked cleaning the wound with the silk and water before tying it around the wound.

"Years of wearing them," Annie said pulling her sock up and losely putting her book on. She tried standing again and had better balance, but it still hurt.

"Annie!" yelled Kyle and Liese as they busted into the clearing.

**Liese's Pov**

I ran into the clearing fearing for Annie and was happy to see her standing, I think, with Hans next to her. "Annie!" we yelled running up to her. Fitz was behind me as we bothed squeezed Annie tightly. She left out a gasp of breath as we squeezed her and I noticed the smashed rock and holes covering the area. "What happened!"

"Long, story," she mumbled. "Can I go home now?" she asked looking at me.

"I say she ran into the element!" yelled Beaux.

"Yep," Annie mumbled. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down. She looked miserable, covered in dirt, ash, a bit of blood, wait blood.

"That element is lucky we weren't here!" I snapped in anger. Nobody will beat my sister up and see the light of day for a week.

"I'm fine see!" Annie yelled waving her hands. I sighed and turned around. "I'm gonna go home, I have everything I need, so you guys enjoy your dates," Annie said starting to limp away. Hans sighed and followed behind her.

"Anne-oneechan," Fitz mumbled. Annie turned around and smiled at Fitz shouting to her.

"Don't cry! Beaux might get you two lost!" Annie yelled throwing a tiny door at Fitz. "It'll return you to the workshop if you do get lost!" she called before walking through the small gap in the bushes. I laughed at her joke, she's always carefree.

"Hey!" Beaux shouted in anger. Everyone laughed at that comment.

We decided to use Annie's Return Gateto get back quickly so we all could check on her and figure out what she had been so intent on making. Everyone was shocked when we walked in to see her sleeping with her foot propped up on a table. Hans was sitting next to her also sleeping. "Why don't I have a camera or something," I hissed looking at the cute scene. Kyle held out his hand revealing my camera. "Thanks Kyle," I whispered holding it up and snapping pictures of the two. Maybe they had made up, or Annie just passed out and Hans decided to watch her, but fell asleep himself, I don't really know how they ended up in this position. Annie was sleeping with her head resting gently on Hans shoulder and Hans had his head resting kind of on Annie's, but the cutest thing to me was how Hans had his arm wrapped around his arm. I watched Fitz boil at Hans and shoot him death glares in her anger. Beaux wasn't paying attention and was looking for food. He spotted something on the table and picked it up looking at it.

"Don't touch it!" a voice snapped at Beaux. I turned my head towards it to see Annie balancing on one leg glaring at Beaux. Hans had slumped down to laying on the couch behind Annie. Beaux froze before turning to Annie laughing. "Eat my assignment and I'll turn you into a Puni. Hans! Get off my couch!" Annie snapped dropping a book on his head.

"I'm awake Mama!" he yelled waking up and sitting up with the book falling to the floor.

"Ok boys, out!" I called happily pushing them all out. "We're having a party, sorry girls only!" I called slamming the door.

"Woohoo!" yelled a voice from Annie's bed. I turned to see Gillian laying there with her armor off. "I'll get Mel!" she called running out.

"Fitz, go get some things you'll need for staying over," I said smiling. "Tonight we'll party!"

* * *

**This chapter is over 6,000 words! Yay new record for me! Well this might turn into a two part chapter, and I know I said this would be Annie's birthday, but I put that off for awhile, so it will come later, after Valentines Day maybe. Well review please, and I'll update soon.**


	5. Moving In

**I haven't updated in forever, but at least I don't wait a year. A few things, I'm back in school, so less writing time, it's going to be a busy year for me. Sadly this in not continuing last chapter, maybe I'll continue it later, plus I like this plot better. You might end up feeling sorry for Beaux in this chapter, or not since he desrved his punishment. So read and enjoy.**

* * *

Sweet and Sour Days

Chapter 5: Moving in

Annie sighed as she stared at the cauldron waiting to put in the next item needed to complete the synthesis. She winced when another loud shriek came from Fitz as Beaux bothered her one way or another. Liese shook her head as she stood by the cauldron. The alchemists had decided to work on a complicated recipie together, mainly because Annie had the materials and Liese had the recipe. They watched Gillian chase Kilbert around the room trying to make him drink some of her new and improved medical juice. Pepe was hovering over the cauldron while Hans stood across from Annie. Kyle was busy tinkering with one of his dolls while Annie wondered why everyone was in her workshop. "Big sis Liese, I understand why he is here, and why Fitz is here, but why are the others here too?" Annie asked as she pointed towards Hans. Liese shurgged and turned her attention towards Gillian and Kilbert. Everyone turned their attention towards Gillian when they heard a thump and yelp.

"My medical juice!" she yelled as the bottle flew into the air. Annie, Liese, and Pepe started to figure out how to catch the bottle before it fell into the cauldron.

"Got it!" called Beaux as he grabbed the bottle before it landed in the bubbling liquid below. The alchemists and fairy let out sighes of relief. "See nothing to worry about," Beaux said before he accidently turned the bottle sideways and a drop of green liquid fell from the top into the cauldron.

"Hit the deck!" Annie screamed grabbing Fitz and pulling her behind the couch.

"Everyone take cover!" Pepe yelled as he hit Beaux on the head before joining Annie and Fitz. Liese hid on the other side of Ftiz while Gillian hid on the end of Annie's bed that faced away from the cauldron. Hans hid with the alchemists, fairy, and Fitz while Beaux crawled under the table and Kyle and Kilbert just stood there.

"What's going to happen?" asked Hans as everyone looked at the cauldron. Just as his sentence was finished a small rumble and a puff of smoke came from the cauldron.

"Is that all?" asked Kyle and Kilbert and they stared at the small puff of smoke. The alchemists turned to Pepe and he shook his head. While Pepe was shaking his head a blue item shot out of the cauldron and hit Kyle on the head. A few more came out and landed near Liese.

"A Metashphere?" she asked as she held up the blue gem. Suddenly more poured out from the cauldron. "Everyone out!" Liese called as she opened the door. Kyle rushed out follow by Fitz and Beaux and then Kilbert, who got stuck in the door. "Maybe we should have made Kilbert go last," whispered Liese as everyone started to push him.

"I really don't care if this takes a chunk out of the wall," Pepe said as everyone pushed harder and finally got Kilbert out of the workshop, and he did take a chunk of the wall so now he could walk in and out of the door with his sword on his back. Annie and Liese slammed the door and stared at the opening in the wall as the blue gems bounced everywhere.

"The workshop," Annie said staring as a few gems managed to come through the roof.

"Now we have to pay for repairs," Pepe said as the gems continued to spill out. "I doubt we'll be able to stay here for a few days."

"Well, bye!" Beaux called as he turned so he could run away before Pepe or Annie caught him. As he turned and tried to take a few steps he felt a tug on his collar and turned around to see Annie, Liese, and Pepe galring at him. "Am I in trouble?" he asked innocently.

"If you weren't dating Fitz you don't want to know what would happen," Annie and Liese hissed as Pepe held up his staff.

"You ruined our synthesis and the workshop!" they all yelled at once. Beaux shrunk down and squeaked out apology after apology until he was pulled to his feet.

"I'm fining you 100,000 cole!" Liese shouted. She was really upset considering it took a lot to get that recipe and was extremly important to the alchemists.

"I don't have that much!" shouted Beaux. Liese smiled at him and rubbed her hands together.

"I guess you'll have to pay off your debt with your services instead," she said smiling. "Carrying my shopping bags, running my errands, and find all the ingredients needed for our synthesis when Annie's workshop is fixed," Liese said before turning towards Fitz. "You don't mind right?"

"I don't mind," Fitz said. She the added, "Just make sure he pays for ruining big sister Annie's workshop."

"Even you Fitz?" Beaux asked as he stared at her. She nodded and Beaux sighed. He was now at the mercy of the female alchemist.

"This is nice and all, but where are we suppose to stay?" Pepe yelled as he noticed the gems had pretty much filled the workshop.

"I refuse to stay with Kyle!" Annie yelled and Pepe nodded. There was no telling what odd contraptions might nearly kill them at his house.

"Sorry, I don't have a guest room," Liese said as she shrugged. Annie sighed and turned towards Fitz and Gillian.

"Sorry Captain might call, and I don't want to be caught," Gillian said as Annie sighed.

"I'll let Annie stay with me, but that fairy has to stay somewhere else," Fitz said. Annie nodded.

"I can stay with Fitz and Pepe can stay with Hans or someone else," Annie said before Pepe smacked her on the head.

"Too bad, I'm suppose to take care of you and make sure you don't get lazy, remember," Annie nodded.

"Beaux doesn't have a house, and Kilbert, well," Liese said as she turned to find him gone. "I guess you guys have to stay with Hans."

"Sorry Hans, but it looks like we'll be staying with you for awhile," Annie said.

"I don't mind, at least I can give you your assignments easier this way," Hans said.

"Sleepover at Hans!" Annie called as she stared at one of her best friends. "Wait," Annie said as she hit the side of her head with her fist.

"What's wrong?" asked Gillian.

"Pepe is there something I'm forgetting?" Annie asked as she turned towards her master.

"Bentner is suppose to visit soon. I think it was tomorrow," Pepe said. Annie sighed.

"You don't mind if he comes by your house do you?" Annie asked Hans.

"I don't mind, he might ask me how you've been doing," Hans said.

"Let's go!" Annie cheered as she started walking off with Pepe by her side.

"Come on Beaux, time to get to work," Liese said. "You can come too Fitz," she said as Beaux trugged behind her.

"Better than staying with him," Fitz said pointing towards Kyle. Gillian had vanished somehwere trying to find new ingredients for her juice. Kyle stood there before realizing something and running towards a store.

"Before we go in, here," Hans said handing Annie a scoll. "I need you to get to work as soon as we get inside."

"I hate to burst your bubble Hans, but I don't have a cauldron, and I doubt you have one," Annie said. Pepe looked at the scroll and nodded.

"I have to agree with Annie, she needs to synthesize this iteam, and without a cauldron how can an alchemist preform a synthesis?" Pep asked Hans.

"W-w-well, how should I know!" Hans snapped from a lack of an answer to Pepe's question. "Why can't she use Liese's?"

"She'll fine us, and we don't have enough money for her fines," said Pepe as he stared at Hans.

"Maybe we can use one of the pots that's in his kitchen!" Annie called.

"No!" Hans shouted. He did not want one of his pots to be ruined from Annie trying to synthesize an item in it.

"Fine then the assignment will just have to wait until the workshop is finished," Annie said as she placed the scroll in her pocket. Hans puleld out his key and unlocked the door and held the door open for Annie and Pepe.

"Take off your shoes, I don't want you tracking dirt on my floor," Hans said staring at Annie's feet. She quickly took off her shoes and started walking around the house. "You guys can stay in the guest room," Hans said. Pepe nodded as Annie handed him something and he went upstairs followed by Annie. After a few moments and banging being heard from his guest room Annie came down the stairs.

"Pepe's hammock is set," she said standing infront of Hans as he signed a few papers.

"That's good," Hans said ignoring her. Annie called his name a few times.

"Hans!" she shouted making him jump. "What's for lunch?" she asked smiling innocently.

"I know you can cook," Hans said before going back to his work.

"Well, not exactly, sometimes we just synthesize what we can for our meals," Annie said smiling inncently. Hans stared at her.

"So you sythesize your food?" he asked staring at the femal alchemist.

"No, we just synthesize simple stuff, not our whole meals. We synthesize things like Veggie Plates, Veggie Stew, Seafood Salad, and other kinds of food," Annie said putting up a finger as she named things off. "We mainly just synthesize dessert though."

"I have a question," Hans said as he motioned for Annie to lean in closer.

"What?" she asked as they stared into the other's eyes. Hans leaned over to her ear and cupped his hands around it.

"Is Pepe's cooking really that bad?" he asked. Annie bust out laughing as Hans smiled softly. "I was actually serious," he said looking at Annie as she sank to the floor.

"Pepe doesn't cook, hes just gives me nuts and berries and calls it dinner," Annie said as she continued laughing softly.

"Where is Pepe?" Hans asked looking around for Annie's master.

"He said he had something to do," she said as she stood up and started walking around. A few minutes later she came back and slumped down into a chair."Hans, I'm bored."

"Well what do you usually do?" he asked as he looked over the documents.

"Synthesize things, go gathering, watch the others run around my workshop, and get yelled at by Pepe," Annie said as she leaned her head over the arm and stared at Hans.

"You can help me with my paperwork," Hans suggest. Annie stared at him like he had gone crazy.

"You can't be serious Hans," Annie said staring at him. Hans shrugged. Annie sighed and rolled over onto the floor and sat cross legged on the other side of the table. "What am I suppose to do?" Annie asked.

"Well there are several stacks you can place the papers in," Hans began explaining as Annie sat there bored to death. She nodded occasionaly and listened to only half of what Hans was telling her. Hans finished his boring speech and Annie started grabbing papers. She stared at them. "You weren't listening where you," he asked. Annie laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Just put them in these piles, money, buildings, residents, and tourism."

"What's tourism mean, and residents?" Annie asked.

"Tourism has to do with the facilities, like how popular they are, and the amount of people who visit them and the island," Hans said. "Residents are people who live on the island, it's mainly reports on population and things like that."

"I think I've got it," Annie said as she picked up a paper. "Hans, where does this one go?" Annie asked as she held up a paper.

'Maybe asking Annie to help me was a mistake,' Hans though to himself as he told her which pile it belonged in. It seemed like Hans had to tell Annie which pile each paper belonged to, and he had to fix her messy stacks of paper. The two continued working on the papers with Annie making a mess of them and Hans fixing her mess. Has sighed as he resorted another stack of papers when the door slamed loudly causing Annie to scatter several stacks of paper.

"Annie!" he called walking into the room. Pepe froze and stared at Annie.

"What?" Annie asked as Hans took a paper from her hands and placed it in one of the few remaining piles. Pepe turned towards Hans.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Pepe as Hans jumped from the small fairy's shout. "She's working!"

"She got bored and the only thing that I had for her to do was help me with paperwork, even though she isn't that big a help," Hans said as Annie crossed her arms and glared at Hans.

"Of course it was too good to be true for me to think that she had stopped being lazy," Pepe said ajusting his hat. "Either way," Pepe said as he sat down next to Hans, "it looks like we won't be able to go back to our workshop for a week at the least," Pepe said,

"That's fine, having Master Bentner meet here instead of in some cafe is better," Hans said. Annie grouned when she her her grandpa's name.

"He isn't going to stay here is he?" Annie asked. "I don't think I can take three people complaining abut every little thing I do, and I'm sure he'll blame me for destroying the workshop," Annie muttered.

"Show a little more respect Annie!" Pepe snapped as he whacked the young alchemist on the head. "It is true that he won't be happy about the destruction of your workshop," Pepe said.

"Not to mention we messed up a very important synthesis," Annie said as she dug through her pack. "Grandpa really needed it," Annie said as she pulled out her copy of the recipe.

"What was it exactly?" Hans asked. Annie passed him the paper while shrugging.

"He sent us a letter saying he needed us to make an item from the ingredients listed, he never told us what the item was, or what it's suppose to do," Annie said. Hans looked over the list and looked at Annie confused.

"Natural Cream, Dragon Tongue, Wood Chips, Dragon Fang, and Millennia Baum?" Hans asked. "Does Liese know what this recipe is suppose to make?"

"No, even Liese doesn't know," Annie said, but then she smile. "Beaux is going to have fun fighting dragons and visiting Lone Island," Annie said laughing.

"Poor Beaux," Hans said. Pepe crossed his arms and nodded.

"He'll be fine, he deserves it too, he's the idiot who turned the bottle sideways and ruined the workshop and synthesis," Pepe said nodding his head. "Kilbert and Gillian deserve some of the blame too, but Gillian would be happy to be pulled away from work, and Kilbert would cause more destruction," Pepe said.

"I'm hungry," Annie whined.

"Get up," Pepe said as he stood up. "Might as well go see the shorty," Pepe said as he walked towards the door. Annie jumped up and cheered.

"Come on Hans!" Annie called running out the door scattering even more of the papers that where on the table.

"Just when the piles where straight," Hans said as he picked them up and placed them on the table before following Pepe out the door. He turned and locked the door before he beagn to walk beside Pepe towards the resturant.

"Liese! Fitz!" Annie called as she walked into the resturant. Fitz and Liese looked up and waved at Annie. Annie looked around and noticed that only six people, Liese, Fitz, Beaux, Hans, Pepe, and herself.

"Not much of a crowd tonight," Hans muttered. Annie walked over and sat next to Liese.

"Annie, we've found the Natural Cream and Wood Chips," Liese said smiling. "Beaux is going to go find the Dragon Tongue and Dragon Fang tomorrow," she said as she picked up a cup and sipped some of the liquid inside it.

"That's good," Pepe said as he sat across from Annie. "Old Man Bentner is due to arrive any day, and he'll already be upset about the destroyed workshop," Pepe said as he crossed his arms.

"If he's mad at us you're going to be in an even deeper hole of debt," Liese said smiling at Beaux. He cringed wondering what the girl was planning.

"Gillian and Kilbert deserve more blame than I do!" Beaux whined and Liese sat there thinking for a moment.

"Maybe you can ask Gillian to come with you to collect Dragon Tongue and Dragon Fang tomorrow, I'm sure she'll share some of her medical juice with you," Liese said winking. Beaux cringed and stood up rushing towards the door.

"I'll do it myself!" he called opening the door. "Bye Fitz!' he shouted over his shoulder as the door slammed and he ran out reducing the number of people down to five.

"Not much of a crowd tonight," Annie said looking around. Usually this place was packed every single night and it was a hassle to even attempt to get a table.

"We're closed," Fitz said eyeing Liese before quickly speaking again. "It's fine though! You can come anytime Annie-oneechan!" Fitz yelled smiling. Liese giggled as she picked her cup up again as Fitz rushed into the kitchen.

"Fitz sure is nice," Annie said smiling and humming while waiting for Fitz to return.

"Your so dense," Pepe said staring at Annie, while she just stared at him. "Oh, I forgot," Pepe said as he whacked her on the head. Fitz returned a few moments later with plates for Annie, Hans, Pepe, Liese, and herself.

"So how is life with Hans?" Liese asked as she picked up some food on a fork.

"Boring," Annie said as she shoved more food into her mouth. "Hans won't let me try to use one of his pots for my synthesis!"

"Because I don't want one of my good pots ruined!" Hans shouted.

"Using pots to do alchemy," Liese said with a glint in her eye. "Hey Annie tell me the results of your experiment when you finish with it," Liese said smiling and winking.

"Will do!" Annie said as she continued to eat.

"You better use your own pot," Hans muttered as he looked at Annie.

"I have one you can borrow if you want, its old and we don't use it anymore," Fitz said. "That's if you want to!" she yelled waving her hands in front of her.

"Really!" Annie yelled as she stood up.

"I refuse to let you turn my house or this resturant into a science experement!" Hans said loudly. Pepe sighed as the female alchemist pouted.

"As much as we need a solution to our problem we can't afford to blow up another house," Pepe said nodding.

"It wasn't even my fault too!" Annie complained as Liese and Pepe started to try and figure out a soluion to the problem.

"So our problem is this," Liese began as she pointed her fork at Annie and Pepe, "Bentner is coming soon and he gave us a very important item to make which thanks to Beaux was ruined, and the items are pretty hard to find, and when he gets here most likly we won't have the item complete and all of us will be in hot water," Liese finished as Pepe and Annie nodded.

"It'd be easier if we knew _what_ we were suppose to make," Pepe sighed as he began to think of all the recipies he knew that included those items.

"Big Sis Liese! Grandpa is gonna send me away to another island," Annie whined as she looked at Liese with pleading eyes.

"There's no telling what that old man might do to us," Pepe said. The female alchemist went rigid imagining the worst outcome of telling Bentner that they failed the synthesis.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite," Annie said as Fitz brought out the group's dinner.

"Master Bentner can't be that scary," Hans said as he looked at the three alchemist.

"He kidnapped me in the middle of the night and sent me here!" Annie yelled standing up. "Even if I did meet all of your guys and learned to love Alchemey he still kidnapped me!"

"I doubt you would have willingly come here," Pepe said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Annie said as she stared at Pepe. "Anyway, I say when Grandpa comes we go off on a gathering trip that will only be over when he leaves," Annie said as she nodded her head.

"The only problem is we don't know when he'll arrive and I doubt we'll be able to pack enough food, there's no telling how long he might stay," Liese said as Annie slumped back into her chair.

"Is your grandpa really that bad Annie-oneechan?" Fitz asked as she squirmed in her seat.

"Master Bentner is not someone to take lightly," Liese said as she wrapped some pasta around her fork.

"He is the Royal Alchemist after all," Hans said. "I use to run into him in the palace on occasion."

"That old man has always taken Alchemy seriously," Pepe said.

"Yeah," Annie said as she started to eat, "he usually tried to find some way to improve Mom and Dad's Alchemy, he was really picky sometimes."

"Wasn't he there when you became Meister?" Fitz asked as she remembered an old man dressed in red at the ceremony.

"Yep!" Annie cheered smiling.

"Speaking of family," Liese said as she looked at Annie who gave her a questioning look. "What about your parents?"

"I haven't heard from them since I sent my last package," Annie said with her fork in her mouth.

"You didn't send them bombs did you?" Pepe asked with a look of dread on his face. Annie shook her head before swallowing.

"I sent them some mops, rags, ropes, and a barrel," Annie said as she listed them off with her fingers.

"That's a definate step up from bombs," Pepe replied as everyone, except Liese, just stared at Annie.

"How did you fit all of those things in one box?" Fitz asked softly.

"I put a few things in the barrel and the rest in the box and then shipped them seperately," Annie said smiling.

"You can put things into a barrel that's alive?" Hans asked as he turned towards the alchemist.

"It's hard to since the barrel might just spit everything out, and if it's living items then they'll try to find a way out, but if you put some snacks in along with everything else then it won't spit them out," Annie said nodding her head and picking up a piece of food and pointing at it.

"That's interesting," Liese said. "Annie! Do you mind if I sell this information? Please Annie?" Liese asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think anyone would want to buy this kind of information," Annie said. "I tried to tell some new alchemist, but she just looked at me with this confused look."

"She probably doesn't even know how to make a normal barrel!" Pepe shouted as he whacked Annie on the head.

"How was I suppose to know what she did or didn't know?" Annie asked as she slumped in her chair rubbing her head.

"Hurry up and finish, I'm sure Fitz doesn't want to stay open any longer," Hans said to Annie and Pepe as they started to argue.

"OK!" Annie shouted as she dug into her plate while Liese told her a few things about the items they needed, and an estimate of how long it would take to collect them.

"Goodnight Annie-oneechan!" Fitz called as Hans, Annie, and Pepe started to walk down the street.

"See you tomorrow Fitz!" Annie called back as turned around so she could wave. Fitz smiled and waved back before going inside. Liese had gone in the opposite direction saying there was something she had to do.

"I'm going to bed when we get back, don't stay up too late," Hans said, "I need to get some sleep for work tomorrow."

"I agree! Let's go straight to bed too Pepe!" Annie shouted jumping up and down.

"You know there are recipies you can stay up memorizing, or ingrediants you can name from flashcards," Pepe said as he listed of several things Annie could do to keep her from going immediatly to bed.

"Come on Pepe," Annie whined at the small fairy with pleading eyes. Pepe sighed before nodding to which Annie gave a glee filled yelp. "Let's go!" Annie shouted as she started to run.

"She really likes to sleep," Hans said as he watched Annie's figure get smaller in the distance.

"She knows where you keep your spare key," Pepe said bluntly as he looked over at Hans.

"Annie!" Hans shouted as he started to dash after her retreating figure.

"Now I can read that letter," Pepe said as he pulled out an envelope and opened it.

_Pepe,_

_I shall be arriving tomorrow._

_Bentner_

"I guess that solves the mystery of when Bentner is going to arrive," Pepe said as put the letter back in his pocket. "I'll tell Annie tomorrow, I bet she'll be in bed by the time I get there," Pepe said, and she was.

"Hans? Hans? Hey Hans. Wake up," said a voice as it shook Hans awake.

"What?" Hans asked as he sat up and waited a few second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and looked at the figure only to realize that it was Annie.

"I had a nightmare," Annie said as she rubbed one of her eyes in a sleepy manner.

"Really?" Hans asked. Annie nodded while Hans sighed. "What was it about?"

"I dreamt that Pepe's hammock broke and he fell ontop of me and then started hitting me with his staff, and then Grandpa showed up and shipped me off to another island," Annie said.

"Pepe always hits you, and your Grandfather uses that threat on you a lot," Hans said.

"It was stranger, but that's most of it," Annie started, "but if that happens Pepe will make me go and find a store to buy him a new one and make me put it up!"

"Are you sure Pepe's hammock is even able to break under his weight? Kilbert's yes, but Pepe's?"

"Well that's Pepe's back up hammock and it's not as stable as the one in our shop," Annie said.

"What do you want me to do about?" Hans asked, he really wanted to go back to sleep,he had gotten pratically none the night before and having Annie and Pepe living with him wasn't helping him since he didn't know is they had strange sleeping habits or not.

"Can I," Annie said as she began to shufflle her feet.

"Can you what?" Hans asked as he watched Annie shuffle her feet.

"Can I sleep with you?" Annie asked softly as he shuffling stopped.

"What?" Hans asked as he nearly fell out of bed.

"I think Pepe's hammock will really break, and I don't want to be under it when it does," Annie said.

"Can alchemist dream about the future?" Hans asked as he scooted over and patted the spot next to him. "Come on."

"Thanks Hans!" Annie shouted loudly be sitting down on the bed. "I'm not exactly sure if we can, but sometimes I have dreams that come true, or look like they might come true."

"That's called Déjà vu," Hans said as he turned his head to find Annie already asleep. "Goodnight," Hans said as he rolled over to face the opposite wall.

Hans slowly blinked his eyes as the sun's rays started to peak through his curtains. "What?" Hans asked as he tried to get up only to feel some weight pulling him down. He slowly turned his head to see Annie latched onto his arm asleep. "I forgot she was staying with me for a moment," Hans mumbled as he detached Annie from his arm and started to get ready for work.

"How have you been Master Bentner?" Hans asked as he walked around with the elderly alchemist.

"Fine, I can't wait to see my cute grandchild though," Bentner smiled nodding his head.

"Cute?" Hans asked staring at Bentner.

"Don't you think Annie is cute?" Bentner asked.

"W-w-well," Hans began as they reached his door. "Here we are!" he shouted loudly. Hans reached out a shaky hand and unlocked his door before opening it and being greeted by a huge puff of black smoke. "Annie!"

"Yes?" came the reply from the kitchen. Bentner and Hans watched as Annie cleared the fog and walked out of the kitchen holding a pot.

"I should have known," Hans said sighing.

"Ouji-chan!" Annie shouted as she dropped the pot and stared at her grandfather.

"Annie!" Bentner yelled as he ran over and hugged Annie. Annie stiffened and just stared at Hans. "It's great to see you Annie."

"You too Ouji-chan," Annie said as she looked around the room.

"Annie who's there?" shouted Pepe from the top of the stairs.

"Pepe! Long time no see!" called Bentner as Pepe walked over to them.

"Same to you old man," Pepe replied nodding.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Bentner said as he started to walk away dragging Pepe, "I have many things I wish to discuss with Pepe. Yes, many many things," he said as he walked out leaving Annie standing there with her mouth slightly agape.

"Annie?" Hans asked as he waved a hand infront of her face.

"What did you do to my Ouji-chan!" Annie screamed as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to eye level.

"I didn't do anything," Hans said as Annie glared at him.

"Come on," Annie said as she started to drag him outside.

"Where are we going?" Hans asked as he started to try and match Annie's steps.

"To Liese-oneechan's," Annie said simply as she continued to walk.

* * *

**So you might be wondering what Bentner wanted them to make don't you, well you'll find out next chapter, but I'll be accepting guesses. Try and guess, he mentioned needing it in the game. Yes I made Bentner act a little different for a reason. Did anybody know aht Liese's voice actor actually sings songs? I've listened to two of them and love them, they're Wishing and Sakura. A bored Annie equalls her doing anything, and I kinda rushed the scene of her first night with Hans, and the funny thing was I really wanted to reach that scene. So here was a nice Hans and Annie chapter, and next one, well I'll have it out later, maybe in a few weeks.**


End file.
